El Heredero
by Ailuj
Summary: A la edad de 4 años Harry Potter es convertido en vampiro y declarado hijo y heredero de la reina que junto con sus súbditos clamará venganza
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Los personajes de esta historia que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto son fruto de mi imaginación.

EL HEREDERO Capítulo 1 

Dentro de una pequeña alacena situada bajo las escaleras de la casa número 4 de Privet Drive, un niño de cuatro años de revuelto pelo negro y ojos de un profundo e intenso color verde permanecía tumbado en un viejo y estropeado jergón. Su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente a la espera de que su tía abriera los cerrojos de la pequeña puerta que lo mantenían encerrado en aquella mísera prisión.

A pesar de su corta edad ya había recibido claras muestras del odio que le profesaba su familia, justo el día anterior había recibido una brutal paliza por decir que tenía hambre y preguntar si podía comerse una segunda tostada de la ínfima ración de comida que le daban y cada día se preguntaba si había sido un niño muy malo para que le trataran así.

Unos fuertes pasos creados por los tacones que usaba su tía le alertaron de que no tardaría en volver a empezar su particular infierno.

-¡Arriba! ¡Despierta maldito inútil perezoso!

La diminuta puerta de la alacena fue abierta y una cara de mujer, que más bien parecía la cara de un caballo muerto de hambre, irrumpió en su interior.

-Sí, tía Petunia –contestó el pequeño niño mientras intentaba mover su diminuto cuerpo, todavía dolorido de la paliza del día anterior.

-¡Arriba he dicho! –gritó la mujer al tiempo que propinaba un fuerte cachete en las pequeñas nalgas del niño logrando que el dolor inundara sus ojos de lágrimas.

El pequeño conocido como Harry Potter arqueó su cuerpo de dolor y se dio prisa para levantarse luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer, sabía que si permitía que salieran de sus ojos lo único que ganaría sería recibir otra paliza.

Se apresuró en vestirse con la ropa que más bien parecían haber sido sacadas de un gorila de lo grandes que le venían y siguió a la mujer hacia la cocina.

-¡Haz el desayuno de tu tío y de tu primo! –ordenó la mujer nada más verle aparecer en la cocina.

El aterrorizado niño se quedó mirando a su tía como si le hubieran petrificado, si a duras penas llegaba a la altura del cajón más alto cómo podría llegar a hacer el desayuno en una sartén a la que no llegaba ni estirando totalmente sus brazos.

Con movimiento tembloroso, de uno de los cajones sacó una sartén que casi era más grande que él y la puso encima del fuego que tan "gentilmente" su tía había encendido. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar el mango de apertura de la nevera y coger el bacon que en grandes cantidades, tanto su tío como su primo, no comían, tragaban.

Consiguió que toda aquel tocino cayera en la sartén y con una espátula de madera intentó moverlo de la forma en que había visto a su tía hacerlo, pero ocurró lo que era previsible, su pequeña manita rozó la sartén y al quemarse hizo un gesto brusco arrastrándola y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Maldito inútil que no sirves para nada! –gritó Petunia al mismo tiempo que le daba cuatro fuertes bofetadas que hicieron enrojecer la delicada piel de sus mejillas- Esto es lo que le ocurre a los que no saben hacer lo más sencillo – siguió regañando la mujer al mismo tiempo que cogía la sartén del suelo y una de las manos del niño que plantó sobre el metal ardiendo.

Los alaridos de dolor no se hicieron esperar. La despiadada mujer apenas tuvo unos instantes la mano de su sobrino pegada a la sartén pero fue más que suficiente para que una severa quemadura dañara la delicada piel.

Dentro de los gemidos, Harry notó como era arrastrado por el pasillo y encerrado nuevamente en la alacena. Sabía que aquel día no saldría de allí y tampoco le darían nada para comer.

Encogido sobre el jergón, el pequeño niño se sujetaba la gravemente lastimada mano mientras que un auténtico caudal de lágrimas fluía de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere? –se preguntaba en voz baja, apenas un susurro- ¿No hay nadie que me quiera?

-x-x-x-x-

Un grupo de 15 figuras totalmente vestidas de negro estaban mirando con suma atención lo que su lectora de oráculos estaba haciendo.

La experta pitonisa había sacrificado una cabra y abierto su vientre, esparciendo sus entrañas por el altar donde fue puesta en un ancestral ritual de videncia, leyendo atentamente lo que el oráculo mostraba.

Al fondo de aquella sala y no muy separada del grupo principal, una mujer también completamente vestida de negro, con larguísimos cabellos también de color negro que le llegaban hasta la cadera y penetrantes ojos del color de la noche sin luna permanecía atenta a lo que ocurría mientras permanecía sentada en un majestuoso sillón.

Se encontraban en una sala circular de altos techos, lugar reservado exclusivamente para las ceremonias de los oráculos.

La adivina seguía con su lectura hasta que con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza levantó su mirada hacia la mujer que permanecía sentada

-El oráculo es muy claro, majestad. Debéis tener un heredero.

-¿Estás segura de lo que has visto, Andaya? –preguntó la mujer con voz suave y tranquila al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su sillón y se acercaba al altar en donde estaban esparcidas las entrañas de la cabra sacrificada.

-Muy segura, majestad. El oráculo nunca se ha equivocado. Son tan claros los signos que incluso contienen la identidad de la persona a la que debéis convertir.

-Mi señora –uno de los presentes en la ceremonia, un hombre de gran estatura, de largos cabellos rojos oscuros que le llegaban a mitad de la espalda y ojos de color azul intenso de mirada penetrante se acercó a la mujer y se inclinó ante ella posando una de sus rodillas en el suelo- Sabemos que no os gusta convertir a nadie sin motivo justificado, pero Andaya tiene razón, si el oráculo ha sido muy claro, debéis convertir a vuestro heredero. Solo dadnos su identidad y nosotros lo encontraremos.

La mujer miró a los hombres y mujeres que eran sus súbditos y asintiendo se acercó más al altar en donde la fiel pitonisa había preparado lo que quedaba de las entrañas para que desvelaran la información requerida.

La mujer abrió su boca de la que brotaron unos afiladísimos colmillos de un blanco tan inmaculado que parecían brillar como si tuvieran luz propia y rasgó con uno de ellos su muñeca derecha, haciendo que varias gotas de su poderosa sangre cayeran entre las preparadas entrañas para luego pasar delicadamente su lengua por la herida abierta y cerrarla sin que nadie pudiera advertir que allí se había producido corte alguno.

La sangre de la Reina de los Vampiros, la más poderosa de todas las sangres vampíricas no tardó en mezclarse con la sangre y entrañas de la cabra muerta.

La mítica y legendaria Rhijal, la más poderosa, temida, y respetada reina de todas las razas de vampiros que existían en el mundo, vio como frente a ella un fuerte rumor se comenzaba a formar a causa de la reacción que su sangre había causado y al poco una fuerte columna de humo comenzó a elevarse y a concentrarse a una altura de 4 metros.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en aquella nube de humo que cada vez se hacía más espesa y que empezaba a tomar forma para mostrar la imagen del futuro hijo de la reina. Poco a poco las formas se fueron definiendo hasta que por fin un rostro puedo ser claramente definido.

El grupo de vampiros que había presenciado el ritual se inclinó ante su reina y marcharon a buscar a su ansiado heredero.

Rhijal miraba fijamente el rostro de su futuro hijo. Sobre ella estaba la imagen de un pequeño niño de revuelto cabello de color negro y de ojos de intenso color verde.

-x-x-x-x-

Harry Potter caminaba dolorosa y penosamente por el pasillo de aquella casa. Arrastraba su pierna izquierda y mantenía su brazo derecho fuertemente sujeto por su mano derecha. Dos fuertes moretones habían aparecido en su cara, uno a la altura de la mejilla derecha y otro que ocupaba totalmente el ojo izquierdo.

El motivo de su lamentable aspecto se debía a la tremenda y brutal paliza que le había propinado su tío con la ayuda de su primo por tardar mucho en poner la mesa para la comida de su _amada_ familia.

Casi había llegado a la mesa para tomar su miserable ración de comida cuando sin esperárselo recibió un nuevo golpe en la cara que le hizo caer al suelo. Su tía le había golpeado con una de sus zapatillas.

-¡Eres un monstruo inútil! –gritaba a todo pulmón- ¡No has quitado las malas hiervas del jardín!

Penosamente, e intentando sujetarse sus miembros doloridos, se levantó de nuevo para intentar explicar a su tía que había limpiado las hiervas de donde ella le había indicado cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió estrepitosamente dejando a sus cuatro ocupantes completamente estupefactos.

Cinco hombres elegantemente vestidos con trajes oscuros y enormes capas negras entraron con gran agilidad y rodearon a todos los que allí había. Uno de ellos se acercó a Petunia y le quitó la zapatilla que todavía tenía fuertemente sujeta en sus manos. Cuando vieron que tenían a todos bajo control, el que estaba más cerca de Harry le sonrió con afecto y giró su mirada hacia la entrada. Todos lo imitaron.

Una mujer no excesivamente alta pero de imponente apariencia apareció entrando en el comedor con pasos suaves y elegantes. Los Dursley la miraban con gran expectación y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Llevaba un vestido largo de color negro adornado con un carísimo y elegantísimo collar de perlas negras y una cadena de oro de la que pendía y diamante de gran tamaño. Tenía un cabello muy negro y liso que la llegaba a la altura de sus caderas adornado con una fina diadema de esmeraldas y rubíes. Su pálido rostro era redondo y de gran belleza. Sus ojos eran tan negros que ninguna luz podía apreciarse en su interior.

Sin fijarse en nadie más, la mujer se acercó al pequeño niño lesionado, arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura y acarició suavemente su magullado rostro y su mano quemada.

-Hola, mi pequeño –susurró al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba con gran cariño y dulzura, logrando que el joven se quedara más que sorprendido ya que nunca en la vida nadie le había abrazado de aquella manera-. No te preocupes, pronto estarás bien. No tengas miedo –dijo al mismo tiempo que amorosamente acariciaba su cabeza- prometo que no te dolerá.

Con gran suavidad, hizo que la cabeza del niño reposara en su hombro dejando a la vista la totalidad de su delgado y frágil cuello.

Con un ágil movimiento hizo salir sus afilados colmillos y los hundió en la yugular del niño, sacándolos mucho más rápido que los había metido y comenzando a beber el rojo líquido que salía del pequeño cuerpo.

Bebió sin parar al mismo tiempo que estaba pendiente del latido del corazón del que ahora era su hijo.

Harry apenas sintió como los colmillos le entraban en su cuello, solo notó la tierna caricia de aquella mujer que le brindaba cariño y protección y se abandonó completamente a lo que quisiera hacer con él. La pérdida de la sangre hacía que un sopor intenso empezara a invadirle. Un sopor que le alejaba de la desesperación y del dolor físico que sentía.

Cuando la vida estaba a punto de abandonar a su hijo, se separó de su cuello cerrando la herida y uno de sus colmillos rasgó su muñeca y la acercó a la pequeña boca para que bebiera el rojo líquido que le daría la vida eterna.

Harry solo notaba una negrura a su alrededor, una negrura que le invitaba a permanecer allí para toda la eternidad hasta que un dulce y espeso líquido empezó a llenar su boca y empezó a beber cada vez con más ansias, deseando que aquella deliciosa bebida no terminara nunca.

Rhijal miraba tiernamente como su hijo se alimentaba. Pudo observar como los cambios físicos del muchacho estaban realizándose con pasmosa rapidez gracias y su poderosa sangre. Cuando vio aparecer en la boca sus pequeños pero afilados colmillos retiró su mano de su boca, pasando su lengua por la herida y haciendo que ésta sanara inmediatamente.

Con los atentos ojos de una madre pudo ver como las diferentes lesiones que su hijo había padecido sanaban a vista de todos los presentes y, con gran dulzura, volvió a apoyar la cabeza del niño en su hombro para luego mirar fríamente al resto de ocupantes de la casa.

-Nadie ataca y lastima a mi hijo y sale vivo de tal osadía –su voz fría y carente de emoción hizo que los Dursley comenzaran a temblar de puro terror- Encargaros de ellos –dijo a los que la acompañaban al mismo tiempo que cogía en brazos el débil cuerpo de su hijo y salía de aquella casa al tiempo que sus súbditos se lanzaban contra los tres aterrados mortales que dentro habían quedado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Esta es una nueva historia que me ha venido a la cabeza de la noche a la mañana, espero que os guste.

Los que leéis el resto de mis historias, os pido un poco de paciencia. Mi ordenador expiró definitivamente y perdí todo lo que tenía escrito y, hasta que por fin no he tenido ordenador nuevo no he podido empezar a escribir todo de nuevo. Espero no tardar en actualizar.

Un abrazo


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de esta historia que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto son fruto de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 2 

Rhijal caminaba con pasos suaves llevando en sus brazos el aturdido cuerpo de su hijo encaminándose directamente hacia el negro vehículo de grandes proporciones que la esperaba a la entrada del pequeño jardín de la casa. Uno de sus súbditos mantenía abierta la portezuela trasera.

El rostro de la reina de los vampiros mostraba una maternal preocupación. Su hijo estaba extremadamente delgado y su peso demostraba a todas luces que no había recibido una alimentación y cuidados adecuados. Mientras lo acunaba sus brazos podían palpar claramente todos los huesos del débil cuerpo

Sin soltar en ningún momento su abrazo, subió al elegante vehículo. El resto de sus súbditos que se habían encargado de los Dursley no tardaron en acompañarla y subir a la espaciosa limusina.

Con gran ternura hizo que el niño apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y continuó acariciando su cabello que comenzaba a crecer y a ponerse más liso.

-Duerme, mi pequeño –susurró con voz suave y relajante- Pronto llegaremos a casa.

Sonriendo como solo una madre sonríe a su pequeño retoño, vio como los verdes ojos de su hijo la miraban mostrando un sentimiento de esperanza y tranquilidad que hizo que la mujer se estremeciera para luego cerrarse y sumir a su propietario en un apacible sueño.

Rhijal se tensó. Lo que había visto en la mirada de su hijo y lo que su mente le había mostrado le había hecho sacar toda su fuerza combativa. Haría pagar muy caro todo lo que su hijo había sufrido y los culpables desearían no haber nacido.

-Mi señora –dijo uno de los ocupantes de los asientos que estaban frente a ella señalando la parte trasera del vehículo. Había visto aparecer detrás del coche a cuatro figuras que marchaban corriendo hacia ellos apuntándoles con unas varitas en la mano en un claro gesto ofensivo.

Rhijal abrió sus ojos y el normalmente negro color de sus iris cambió a un amarillo brillante, creando una espesa niebla alrededor del vehículo que actuaba como escudo protector en el que rebotaban los hechizos que aquellos seres les estaban lanzando.

-¿Has memorizado sus rostros? –preguntó al vampiro

-Sí, majestad. Sea donde sea que los encontremos los reconoceremos inmediatamente. Solo una pequeña indicación de vuestra parte y nos encargaremos de ellos.

Asintiendo satisfecha volvió a mirar el dormido rostro de su hijo e inclinó su cabeza para posar un suave beso en su frente.

Cuando la espesa niebla se disipó estaban frente a una gigantesca mansión. Con suavidad y sin poder percibirse ningún movimiento desde su interior la enorme limusina se adentró en una de las zonas de la edificación en donde un numeroso grupo de vampiros ya les estaban esperando.

El vehículo se detuvo y uno de los presentes abrió la portezuela trasera facilitando que su reina saliera continuando llevando en brazos su preciada carga. Sin decir ni una sola palabra se introdujo dentro de la mansión seguida por todos aquellos que la estaban esperando y los que la habían acompañado.

Ninguno de los presentes decía absolutamente nada, no hacían falta las palabras, solo con sus miradas y la forma en que su propio cuerpo se expresaba sabían cada uno todo lo que debían hacer en cada momento.

Tres de ellos apresuraron el paso por los ostentosos pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera que abrieron sin dilación para dejar paso libre hacia una habitación muy espaciosa decorada en tonos azules y negros. Una enorme cama en el centro de una de sus paredes estaba ya preparada para acoger al que sería el nuevo propietario de esa lujosa estancia.

Con gran delicadeza Rhijal posó el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su hijo en el enorme lecho, dejando un poco de espacio para que dos de sus súbditos especializados en sanación lo examinaran detenidamente.

A medida que iban avanzando en su examen el pequeño niño comenzó a tener un sueño intranquilo, su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente.

-Tranquilo, mi pequeño –Rhijal se apresuró a su lado y con una mano cogió una de las del joven mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente su cabeza- Estoy aquí y no me moveré de tu lado. Ahora ya todo está bien, no tienes nada que temer, hijo mío –sonriendo y con brillo emocionado en sus negros ojos vio como su hijo se tranquilizaba y volvía a tomar el reparador sueño que lograría que los efectos de su poderosa sangre concluyeran los últimos cambios en el cuerpo del dormido niño.

-Mi señora –dijo uno de los que había estado examinando al joven vampiro- Vuestro hijo ha sufrido demasiado y su cuerpo no ha podido desarrollarse como debiera a causa de una pésima alimentación y de los malos tratos recibidos. Me duele reconocer que si no hubiésemos intervenido para ir en su busca, ahora vuestro hijo estaría muerto. Afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo y se pondrá bien y su cuerpo podrá alcanzará su total desarrollo, pero durante los próximos tres días deberá alimentarse con más frecuencia, tres veces la cantidad normal sería lo aconsejable para que su cuerpo adquiera la masa muscular necesaria y su constitución se adapte a la normal de un niño de su edad..

-Así se hará –afirmó la reina de los vampiros que cada vez estaba más furiosa por lo que estaban sabiendo- ¿Qué tal fue con aquellos monstruos que han lastimado tanto a mi hijo?

-Mi señora –dijo uno de los que se habían encargado de los Dursley-, por más que examinen los cuerpos no encontrarán ninguna huella física de nuestra intervención, nos ocupamos bien de cerrar las huellas de nuestros colmillos. La lástima es que no tuviéramos tiempo para hacerles pagar más caro todo lo que han hecho –el vampiro se veía indignado, aquel niño era muy especial y no concebía que nadie maltratara tanto a una indefensa criatura.

Asintiendo satisfecha volvió a contemplar a su hijo y a incorporarlo con la mayor delicadeza que podía.

-Vamos, mi pequeño –llamó suavemente, sabía que no hacía falta hablar más alto, los nuevos sentidos de su hijo harían que aquel suave murmullo sonara como un grito fuerte y claro para un oído normal-, debes despertar.

Con suma facilidad puso a su hijo cómodamente instalado en su regazo y espero a que abriera aquellos intensos ojos, lo que no tardó en ocurrir y sonrió de felicidad cuando una suave sonrisa adornó el joven rostro.

-Mamá –susurró Harry mirando a la mujer que lo había salvado, lo había convertido y que ahora era su madre.

-Vamos mi pequeño –Rhijal posó un suave beso en la frente del niño mostrándole después todo su cuello- Bebe, hijo mío.

Los nuevos instintos de Harry le dijeron todo lo que debía hacer y con un poco de indecisión clavó sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de su madre poniéndose a beber el rojo y espeso líquido que tanto necesitaba.

Cinco minutos más tarde el pequeño dejó de beber. Saciado y sintiéndose amado y protegido por primera vez en su vida se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Hasta hoy tu nombre era Harry Potter –susurró la reina de los vampiros-, a partir de ahora serás Sendhar hijo de Rhijal, mi hijo y mi heredero- terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que se tumbaba a su lado y mantenía al pequeño protectoramente abrazado contra su pecho.

Uno de sus súbditos se inclinó ante ella y le mostró su cuello. Rhijal clavó sus colmillos en él y bebió para reponer fuerzas. Sendhar necesitaba sobrealimentarse y eso exigía un mayor esfuerzo para la reina. Todos estaban dispuestos a contribuir en esa tarea. Al terminar de beber miró fijamente a los que la rodeaban.

-Quiero saber todos los detalles del porqué mi hijo ha sufrido tanto y sobretodo el nombre del culpable o de los culpables de que haya terminado en ese lugar y las razones que tenía para hacerlo y si tenía o no motivos reales que lo justifique. Muy buena debe ser esa justificación porque lo que mi hijo ha sufrido no tendrá nunca mi perdón. Quiero un informe completo de la vida de mi hijo desde su nacimiento mortal.

Todos los vampiros se inclinaron ante su reina y salieron de la habitación a cumplir lo que les había sido encomendado.

Durante varios días ningún habitante del mundo mágico ni del mundo muggle pudo apreciar el incesante movimiento que se produjo.

Todos los archivos del ministerio del mundo mágico así como los de las oficinas de los muggles fueron literalmente saqueadas. Todo documento que hiciera referencia a Harry Potter desde el momento mismo de su nacimiento hasta la fecha actual fue minuciosamente revisado y, en algunos casos, convenientemente eliminado.

Dos semanas más tarde una gran pila de pergaminos eran estudiados por Rhijal y cuanto más leía, más creía su ira. Ninguno de los culpables del horrendo sufrimiento de su hijo quedaría libre de castigo.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle, o como infiernos sangrientos te haces llamar ahora, Lord Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore. Mi hijo ha sufrido lo indecible por vuestros irresponsables actos. Juro por el honor de mi raza que pagaréis muy caro todo lo que Sendhar ha padecido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia. No sabéis la inmensa alegría que he tenido sabiendo que os ha gustado. Casi no me lo podía creer

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leéis mis locuras y de manera muy especial a **tonkspotter400, Kaito Seishiro, krol weasley, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Lady Layil Black, UsagiPotter, anita1989, Mariandre, Ginebra, milagros, selene, D.L.A., Ginger, Andy Potter, kat basted, Clawy, Elementh, mistral222 y the angel of de dreams, Fistandantilus y Utena-Puchiko-nyu** por vuestros magníficos comentarios. Me habéis dado una gran alegría y ánimos para seguir adelante.

Intentaré contestar todos los comentarios en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo. Por favor os ruego que los que no han puesto dirección de correo electrónico lo hagan para poder contestar personalmente vuestros comentarios y vuestras preguntas. Las normas de FancFiction no permiten contestar reviews aquí.

Si esta historia la lee alguien que está esperando la actualización de "La Maga Blanca y la Dama de las Espadas", decirles que estoy en ello. Cuando se me fastidió el ordenador perdí todo lo que tenía adelantado y ahora estoy volviendo a escribir todo.

Millones de gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia

Un abrazo enorme parta todos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de esta historia que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto son fruto de mi imaginación.

/pársel/

Capítulo 3 

Tres caballos negros como la noche galopaban velozmente por la extensa pradera que abarcaba los terrenos de la mansión. Sobre sus espaldas, tres jinetes gozaban del viento que la velocidad hacía que acariciara sus rostros mientras que la suave luz del sol de media tarde confortaba sus cuerpos.

Al contrario de la creencia generalizada entre todos los mortales de que todas los vampiros eran iguales y se les podía combatir con ridículos procedimientos que se basaban más en los cuentos infantiles que en la auténtica realidad, había muchas razas de vampiros que se dividían en clanes y de entre estas razas estaba la de los vampiros _sumus-puris_, los auténticos y más poderosos, siendo éstos los que lideraba la poderosa reina Rhijal.

Los _sumus-puris_ eran inmunes a la luz del sol, les encantaba dar paseos gozando de las ventajas del astro rey sin ningún problema por su parte. Las estacas en el corazón, los ajos, las armas de plata y los emblemas religiosos, literalmente no les hacían ni cosquillas. El fuego no les afectaba y el agua les encantaba.

Era por esas razones que los tres jinetes disfrutaban de una jornada a caballo sin tener ningún problema. Si algún mortal les viera no pensaría en ningún momento que frente a ellos pasaban tres miembros de los más poderosos vampiros.

Los jinetes que cabalgaban en los extremos eran dos hombres que no aparentaban tener más de 20 años a pesar de que uno de ellos, un hombre rubio de alegres y traviesos ojos azules ya había superado el milenio de vida y el otro, un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos marrones había cumplido ya los 750 años.

En el centro de los dos vampiros cabalgaba un joven muchacho de cabellos intensamente negros y profundos ojos verdes que hoy cumplía la edad de 11 años.

Gracias a los poderes de su madre, el que antes era conocido como Harry Potter, ahora conocido como Sendhar, hijo de Rhijal, se estaba desarrollando como un muchacho normal y así seguiría hasta llegar a la edad de los 20 años, momento en el que su cuerpo dejaría de crecer y seguiría las mismas características del resto de los vampiros de su raza.

Amado, cuidado, protegido y mimado hasta la saciedad, el joven Sendhar había eliminado de su mente los recuerdos de los atroces años de su infancia que había vivido, no así el resto de los vampiros que las tenían muy presentes y clamaban venganza a gritos.

Para mayor protección del heredero, en todos los posibles lugares que pudiera haber constancia escrita se había cambiado la fecha de nacimiento, pasando a ser ahora la del 31 de octubre. Celebración de Halloween. Fecha muy importante para todo el mundo mágico. También Rhijal había logrado que, fuera donde su hijo estuviera nadie pudiera reconocerlo. La reina de los vampiros había utilizado su sangre para eliminar la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que todo el mundo mágico conocía. Ahora su frente estaba completamente libre de cualquier marca y nadie podría jamás reconocerlo por ese detalle.

Los dos vampiros que le acompañaban a todos los lugares donde iba, Alen, el vampiro rubio y Colster el castaño, se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos y fieros guardianes, también les llamaba "tíos", pero eso ocurría con todos los miembros de su clan. Sendhard se había ganado el corazón de todos ellos, al igual que todos darían con gusto su inmortalidad con tal de proteger a su amado heredero.

Continuaron su alegre jornada a caballo hasta llegar a la mansión en la que residían.

En la entrada, dos vampiros les estaban esperando y con afectuosas sonrisas les dieron la bienvenida al tiempo que sujetaban las bridas de los tres nobles corceles.

Sendhar bajó de su montura dando un magnífico salto que hizo reír a los que estaban con él y abrazó con afecto el poderoso cuello de _Sombra_ el imponente corcel que le había regalado su madre recibiendo un cariñoso frote de su poderosa cabeza contra su pecho.

Después de separarse de su amigo abrazó con fuerza a los otros vampiros y se lanzó en una alocada carrera hacia el interior de la mansión, seguido por sus dos guardianes que mostraban una real alegría en su mirada.

Corrió por los laberínticos pasillos que tan bien se conocía hasta llegar a una estancia franqueada por dos enormes puertas de madera que abrió sin dudarlo un solo segundo para seguir con su carrera y lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer que permanecía sentada en su majestuoso sillón.

-¡Mamá! –gritó al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza y le daba un cariñoso beso en su pálido rostro.

-Sendhar, mi pequeño –la reina correspondió gratamente al saludo de su hijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente- Felicidades, hijo mío.

-Gracias mamá –contestó el niño sentándose cómodamente en el regazo de su madre.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy?

-Sí, mami, nos hemos divertido y lo hemos pasado en grande. _Sombra_ ganaba a todos.

La alegría de su hijo hacía brillar sus intensos ojos verdes y Rhijal le abrazó con más fuerza.

La reina de los vampiros siempre se había sentido feliz con su vida tal como la estaba viviendo, pero nada comparado a la dicha que sentía desde que Sendhar estaba a su lado, dicha que se había dado también en el resto de sus súbditos.

-Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti –anunció la reina con alegría.

-¿Una sorpresa? –el niño levantó su rostro mirando a su madre con gran expectación- ¿Qué es, mamá? ¿Dónde está? –la espontaneidad y la alegría del heredero siempre arrancaban la risa de todos aquellos que le rodeaban.

-Aquí está –contestó Rhijal señalando una enorme caja que estaba a un lado de su sillón-, pero me tienes que prometer que cuidarás bien lo que contiene.

-Te lo prometo, mami

Sendhar se apresuró a acercarse al enorme paquete y a quitarle el brillante papel con el que estaba envuelto. Una mirada llena de sorpresa y excitación llenó sus ojos al mostrarse lo que contenía. Una enorme cobra real de color plateado se había erguido ensanchando su caperuza.

-/Hola/ -saludó a la serpiente con su voz alegre

-/Hola, niño vampiro/ -contestó la cobra real mostrando su genuina sorpresa al encontrarse frente a ella a un hablante del idioma de las serpientes.

-/Eres muy bonita ¿Cómo te llamas/

-/¿Llamarme? ¿Qué es eso/

-/Todos tenemos un nombre por el que nos conocen ¿Cuál es el tuyo/

-/No tengo ningún nombre que haga que los demás me conozcan/

-Mamá –Sendhar se volvió a mirar a su madre-, dice que no tiene ningún nombre.

-Entonces deberás ponérselo tú.-Rhijal miraba divertida la sorpresa y la concentración de su hijo.

-Si ¿pero cuál? –Sendhar no tenía ni idea de cómo nombrar a una serpiente.

-Pusiste el nombre de _Sombra_ a tu caballo por su color y por su fuerza, creo que deberías mirar la características de tu serpiente y darle un nombre que se amolde a ella.

Sendhar asintió al consejo de su madre y volvió a mirar a la enorme serpiente al mismo tiempo que acercaba su mano a su fina cabeza y la acariciaba con suavidad. La serpiente pareció sumamente complacida por ese gesto porque se relajó un tanto y saliendo de la caja apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas del pequeño vampiro.

El joven heredero examinó detenidamente a la serpiente y su precioso color plateado, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención. Por un momento vinieron a su mente las explicaciones que Namaria, una de las vampiros de más edad, le había hecho de sus vivencias en el antiguo Egipto y una imagen vino a su mente. La imagen del poderoso dios Seth, el dios de la fuerza y de la venganza, el que protegía a aquellos que le mostraban gran respeto pero que atacaba sin piedad a aquellos que dañaban a los suyos.

-_Seth_ –susurró Sendhar- ese será su nombre /¿Te gusta/ -terminó preguntando a su nuevo amigo.

-/Sí, es un nombre muy poderoso, amo/ -respondió la serpiente al mismo tiempo que empezaba a enroscarse en el cuerpo del niño.

-/Yo no soy tu amo, soy Sendhar, tu amigo/ -la corrigió el niño.

-/Amigo, nunca he tenido un amigo. Siempre estaré a tu lado Sendhar/

En esos momentos Alen y Colster entraban en el salón del trono sonriendo afectuosamente a Sendhar e inclinándose ante su reina. Venían a tratar un tema que debía ser estudiado con prontitud. Al cumplir el joven heredero los 11 años, el próximo otoño le correspondería entrar a estudiar en un colegio de magia. Había muchas cosas que preparar.

-Me alegro que estéis aquí –sonrió Rhijal-. La próxima semana llevaréis a Sendhar a comprar todo lo que sea necesario para sus estudios, incluida su varita mágica. Aunque no la necesite porque es capaz de hacer magia sin ella, es necesario guardar las apariencias. Cuando lo tengamos todo decidiremos el colegio al que irá.

-Creemos acertar al pensar que Hogwarts queda descartado –comentó Alen con gran seriedad

-Totalmente –afirmó la reina- Mi hijo no pondrá un pie allí hasta que me haya podido encargar de ese vejestorio anciano y de su tropa de borregos. Todavía tengo que decidirme por completo, pero por ahora me declino por Durmstrang. Colster, quiero un informe completo de esa escuela, sus profesores, las materias que enseña y la protección que presta a sus alumnos. Lo quiero saber absolutamente todo.

-Si, majestad.

-¿Entraré en un colegio? –Sendhar se levantó del suelo donde había permanecido sentado- ¿Marcharé de aquí y ya no podré estar con vosotros? –una mirada llena de pesar y preocupación llenó sus ojos.

-Jovencito –dijo Alen revolviéndole el pelo con gestos cariñosos-. Si crees que entrar en un colegio quiere decir que nos vas a perder de vista, ya puedes esperar sentado

-x-x-x-x-

Sendhar miraba con ojos abiertos como platos todo lo que le rodeaba. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Rhijal, Alen y Colster habían llevado a su joven protegido a una pequeña aldea mágica situada en el corazón de los Urales. No era un lugar muy conocido pero allí se encontraban los mejores especialistas de productos mágicos de todo el mundo, especialistas que únicamente admitían vender sus productos a magos y brujas muy poderosos y que consideraran dignos de tener sus creaciones.

La primera parada la hicieron en la casa de dos ancianas brujas que al ver entrar a los dos vampiros adultos fruncieron el ceño de pura sorpresa y extrañeza. Reconocían el clan al que pertenecían los dos vampiros, ya que sólo los que pertenecían al mas poderoso de todos podían estar paseando tranquilamente a la luz del sol sin convertirse en cenizas, pero al fijarse en el joven que iba entre ellos su expresión pasó a ser de puro asombro. Habían notado el impresionante poder que albergaba en su interior.

-Buenos días –saludó Alen mirando fijamente a las dos ancianas-, Sendhar, hijo de Rhijal necesita los uniformes para empezar sus estudios en Durmstrang

Aquello hizo que las dos ancianas se quedaran totalmente estupefactas. Un mago muy poderoso que además era hijo de la mítica Rhijal, nunca habían tenido un cliente tan poderoso y se apresuraron a tomar las medidas para preparar todo lo que el joven heredero necesitaba.

La noticia de que Sendhar, el hijo y heredero de Rhijal, estaba allí corrió por toda la aldea como pólvora ardiendo y todos los comerciantes estaban esperándole para abastecerle de todo lo que necesitaba.

En la tienda de libros ya tenía preparado todo el lote correspondiente al curso que empezaría en Dumstrang por lo que apenas tardaron unos minutos más seleccionando otros libros que les habían sido encargados para perfeccionar la educación del joven vampiro.

En la tienda de escobas, que las fabricaban sus propios propietarios, ya tenían preparada la mejor de sus creaciones una _Fuerza del Trueno_ que superaba a la mejor escoba que se hubiera fabricado hasta el momento, incluida la Saeta de Fuego.

En la tienda de pociones apenas tardaron 5 minutos en salir, lo mismo que en el resto de tiendas que tenían que visitar.

Se acercaban a la última tienda que tenían que visitar y los dos vampiros adultos miraron divertidos al grupo de observadores que se había plantado frente a la pequeña casa donde vivía un auténtico especialista en varitas mágicas.

-Buenos días –saludaron al entrar.

-Buenos días –contestó un anciano con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro-, les estaba esperando. Supongo que el joven heredero de la gran reina necesita una varita.

-Así es –afirmó Alen.

-Muy bien, joven Sendhar –dijo acercándose al niño-. Ahora quiero que te concentres. Aquí no hacemos como en el resto de establecimientos que te darían a probar centenares de varitas hasta encontrar la que te aceptara. Yo te voy a hacer una varita con los elementos que tu propia magia elija ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, pequeño?

-Creo que sí, señor –respondió el joven vampiro con voz suave.

-Bien, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos, te concentres todo lo que puedas y levantes tu brazo ¿qué mano usas?

-La derecha, señor.

-Muy bien, pues levanta el brazo derecho con la palma de la mano mirando hacia ese estante –dijo señalando un estante que contenía todo tipo de materiales para el corazón de una varita mágica- que está repleto de ingredientes para el corazón de tu varita. Tu magia atraerá al corazón del que estará formada.

Asintiendo, Sendhar hizo todo lo que el anciano le indicó y se concentró lo más que pudo, una luz blanquecina salió de la palma de su mano y recorrió el estante sin dejar ningún cajón sin explorar.

-Asombroso –atinó a decir el anciano al mismo tiempo que venía como cinco ingredientes eran sacados de sus respectivas cajas y puestos sobre el escritorio de trabajo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Colster miraba atentamente todo lo que sucedía.

-Colmillo de basilisco, veneno de basilisco, pluma de fénix, lágrimas de fénix y cuerno de unicornio –terminó por susurrar al ver los ingredientes- Es la primera vez que ocurre algo así, nunca había usado más de un ingrediente para el corazón de una varita. Muy bien, pequeño –volvió a dirigirse al niño, pero mucho más nervioso esta vez- Ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo pero con el estante que está a tu izquierda para que tu magia elija la madera de tu varita.

Asintiendo Sendhar dejó que su magia recorriera todo el estante pero, por lo visto, no estaba conforme con lo que había encontrado y continuó explorando todos los cajones y recipientes que allí había hasta que por fin eligió el material que más se le adaptaba. El anciano especialista no pudo más que caer al suelo casi sin poder gesticular una sola palabra.

-No... no puede ser –comenzó a tartamudear cuando por fin pareció recobrarse por completo-. Hueso de dragón.

Un clamor generalizado fue lanzado por todos los que estaban observando este hecho. El especialista consiguió levantarse y se acercó al niño con gran decisión, inclinándose y posando una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

-Es para mí un inmenso honor poder hacer esta varita, una varita mágica que nunca antes había sido reclamada por ninguna magia. La varita mágica perteneciente al mago más poderoso de toda la historia, más poderoso incluso que Merlín. Sendhar hijo de Rhijal, me postro ante vos como vuestro más humilde y leal servidor.

Los tres vampiros estaban anonadados ya que todos los que allí estaban habían aclamado lo que el especialista de varitas había dicho y todos estaban postrados ante el joven hijo de la reina de los vampiros.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, que espero que os siga gustando. La alegría que he tenido con esta historia de que os gustara tanto ha sido monumental, os lo aseguro.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leéis mis locuras y de manera muy especial a

**Lonely, Julie, joice, Karla Ate, Hechizera Leisa, tonkspotter400, Nemrak, Elementh, Gwemdolynangel, RBLS, Alicia-Malfoy2, Clawy, Anita Potter, mikelodeon, Sekhmet Malfoy, darkpriestessofsheks, D.L.A., niña caramelo, xxaos, Artemis Shiro, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Anfitrite, RAC, anita1989, cecily, the angel of de dreams, UsagiPotter, Lalwens, derichbin, Andy Potter, Kaito Seishiro, Lady Layil Black, M-cha, karen, MerlinJJ, Utena-Puchiko-nyu**

por vuestros magníficos comentarios. Me habéis dado una gran alegría y ánimos para seguir adelante.

Permitidme una mención especial para **mikelodeon**, ya que, o bien por fallos en la página y no me mostró el review o por un grave e imperdonable despiste por mi parte, no pude agradecerle su comentario en el capítulo anterior. Gracias amigo mío. Te ruego de todo corazón perdones a esta cabeza loca que tengo sobre los hombros.

Por favor os ruego que los que no han puesto dirección de correo electrónico lo hagan para poder contestar personalmente vuestros comentarios y vuestras preguntas. Las normas de FancFiction no permiten contestar reviews aquí.

Millones de gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia

Un abrazo enorme parta todos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de esta historia que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto son fruto de mi imaginación.

//pársel//

Capítulo 4 

Rhijal estaba sentada al lado de Sendhar mientras repasaban los libros que habían comprado y que no formaban parte de los que el joven vampiro tenía que llevar a Durmstrang. El joven heredero tenía una voraz ansia de aprendizaje y la reina de los vampiros se estaba encargando de satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Mamá ¿Por qué tengo que ir a un colegio de magia? –Sendhar miraba extrañado a su madre. Ningún otro vampiro había ido a un colegio así, era la propia reina la que les enseñaba y entrenaba en sus peculiares poderes.

-Sendhar, hijo mío, eres un mago y dentro de ti hay mucho poder, poder que tienes que aprender a usar. Cuando te convertiste en hijo mío no sólo no perdiste tu poder, sino que también, has heredado todo mi poder.

-Ya me has explicado como me encontraste y quienes fueron los que causaron todo aquello ¿Por eso voy a Durmstrang?

-Sí, hijo mío. Hay muchos mortales que ansían tener tu poder y controlarlo para su propio beneficio, mortales que con tal de lograrlo no les importa hacerte mucho daño.

-¿Y en Durmstrang no ocurrirá eso? –un leve brillo e temor había aparecido en los ojos del heredero de Rhijal.

-No es muy probable. El director sabe quien soy. No osará intentar nada extraño. Además, cualquier marca por la que pudieran reconocerte ya ha desaparecido y Alen y Colster se quedarán contigo y también contarás con la ayuda de _Seth_, que no creo que admita que te quedes allí sin estar a tu lado para protegerte.

-//No admitiré no estar al lado de Sendhar// -dijo la enorme cobra real que estaba cómodamente enrolada en el cuerpo y los hombros de su joven amigo- //El que ose dañarte o intentar algo contra ti se las tendrá que ver con mis colmillos// -terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que ensanchaba su caperuza y mostraba sus terroríficos colmillos repletos de su letal veneno.

-//Gracias _Seth_// -Sendhar acarició con gran cariño la cabeza de su serpiente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Igor Karkaroff caminaba de un lado a otro, recorriendo su despacho a grandes zancadas. Se paraba de tanto en tanto, miraba que todo estuviera en orden, repasaba que su indumentaria estuviera perfecta y volvía a iniciar su viene y va de una punta a la otra de aquella estancia.

El motivo de que tuviera tal estado de nerviosismo se debía a la llegada de un nuevo alumno. Por general nunca mostraba sus inquietudes con sus alumnos, ya fueran estudiantes que llevaran años estudiando allí o que se incorporaran por primera vez para iniciar su aprendizaje, pero esta vez era muy diferente, el alumno que estaba esperando que llegara hoy era muy especial.

Deteniendo su ir y venir se sentó tras su escritorio y se frotó la cara con sus manos. A la memoria le vino el momento en que le fue anunciada la llegada del nuevo estudiante

_**flash back**_

Estaba en su despacho revisando los últimos detalles para el inicio del próximo curso que tendría lugar dentro de siete días cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo pensando que sería alguno de sus profesores. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando dos hombre completamente desconocidos para él entraron y se quedaron de pie delante del escritorio.

-Buenos días –saludó amablemente uno de ellos, un joven hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-Buenos días –respondió al saludo. La amabilidad siempre era contestada con más amabilidad- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Venimos a comunicarle que recibirá a un nuevo alumno para iniciar sus estudios, aquí en Durmstrang, dentro de ocho días.

-Lo siento, pero el curso se inicia dentro de siete días, no ocho. Si el alumno que dicen no está aquí en ese plazo no podrá iniciar sus estudios en este colegio.

-Yo diría que sí puede –contestó el rubio al mismo tiempo que, junto con su compañero mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

Igor Karkaroff palideció intensamente. Eran las 11 de la mañana y frente a él tenía a dos vampiros que caminaban a la luz del día como si tal cosa. Eso solo significaba que delante suyo tenía a dos súbditos de la reina Rhijal, y si a algo realmente temía el director de Durmstrang, era a la poderosa reina de los vampiros _sumus-puris_.

-Bu... bueno, creo que... creo que en este caso se puede hacer una excepción –consiguió decir sin recobrar todavía el color de su rostro- ¿Quién es el alumno que debe llegar dentro de ocho días?

-Sendhar, hijo de Rhijal –contestó el otro vampiro, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

Karkaroff palideció más intensamente de lo que ya era posible, cualquier persona que le viera en esos momentos pensaría que estaba muerto.

-¿La... la reina tiene... tiene un hijo? –consiguió tartamudear-. Pe... pero este colegio es de magia.

-Sendhar es un mago muy poderoso, además de ser el heredero de nuestra reina y tener también todos sus poderes –aclaró el vampiro castaño.

-Podéis asegurar a la reina que Durmstrang se honrará de tener a su hijo.

-Entonces ya está todo aclarado –dijo el vampiro rubio mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Nuestra reina acompañará personalmente a su heredero –anunció el otro vampiro-. Dentro de ocho días a la hora del almuerzo.

_**fin flash back**_

Y ahora estaba aquí, a solo un par de escasas horas de que llegara su nuevo alumno.

Nada más marcharse los dos vampiros había reunido a todos sus profesores y les había explicado la situación. Ni que decir tiene que todos se habían quedado más que sorprendidos y, literalmente, habían puesto el colegio de patas arriba para que todo estuviera perfecto para la llegada del nuevo estudiante y la visita de su poderosa madre.

El día anterior, durante la cena de bienvenida, había advertido a sus alumnos que al día siguiente recibirían una visita muy importante y que a la hora de la comida debían presentarse en el comedor del colegio con sus uniformes completamente impecables. A Igor Karkaroff le había faltado muy poco para decidir hacer una inspección de todos sus alumnos, el prudente razonamiento de que todos sabían estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ellos evitó que la llevara a cabo.

Con un movimiento nervioso volvió a repasar su túnica, alisándola de unas inexistentes arrugas cuando llamaron a la puerta, haciendo que se sobresaltara

-Adelante –dijo haciendo la puerta se abriera y permitiera el paso a la persona que estaba al otro lado- Ah, hola Serguey –saludo a su profesor de transformaciones.

Serguey Lankorv, un hombre altísimo de cabello negro muy rizado, anchas espaldas y unos brillantes ojos marrones, era el titular de la cátedra de transformaciones de Durmstrang. Un mago muy poderoso que más valía no hacer enojar.

-Hola Igor ¿Nervioso? –saludó con una leve sonrisa?

-¿Nervioso? –preguntó el director de Durmstrang- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? –siguió preguntando al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus manos en las que se apreciaba un más que visible temblor, haciendo que el profesor de transformaciones rompiera a reír.

-Todos estamos igual. No somos muchos los que conocemos a la reina Rhijal, pero es verdad que los pocos que lo hacemos temblamos ante ella.

-¿Hemos terminado todo a tiempo?

-Sí –afirmó Lankorv- Hemos aumentado la potencia de los escudos de protección y esta mañana he añadido unos hechizos de aviso alrededor de todo el colegio. Supongo que la seguridad de Sendhar será la principal razón por la que Rhijal decidió enviar a su hijo aquí. Se puede decir que ahora Durmstrang es más una fortaleza que un colegio.

-Eso gustará a Rhijal, solo espero que todo esté perfecto.

-Todo está perfecto ¿Ya has decidido donde se alojará Sendhar?

-Sí, en el ala sur he habilitado un nuevo grupo de alojamientos. Si tal como aquel vampiro me dijo, Sendhar es un mago poderoso y además tiene todos los poderes de su madre, mejor será que esté acompañado también por alguien que sea poderoso. Compartirá cuarto con Víktor Krum y Yuri Ivaken.

-Muy buena elección –reconoció el profesor de transformaciones.

-Vamos –dijo Karkaroff levantándose de su asiento-, será mejor que empecemos a bajar, ya falta muy poco para que lleguen.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dentro del lujoso interior del carruaje en el que estaban cómodamente instalados para ir a Durmstrang, Rhijal mantenía a su hijo abrazado contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos acariciaba su negro cabello. Frente a ellos Alen y Colster sonreían cariñosamente ante la expresión de total relajación que el joven Sendhar tenía.

-¿Necesitas que te explique alguna cosa más? –dijo Rhijal con voz suave sin dejar de acariciar a su hijo.

-No, mamá –contestó el joven heredero-. Mi mente no recuerda nada de todo lo que me has explicado y estoy feliz de que sea así. Me ha gustado que me explicaras quienes fueron mis padres mortales y lo que les ocurrió y todos aquellos que han tenido la culpa de su trágico final, uno por asesino y otro por manipulador.

La enorme cobra real estaba tranquilamente enrollada sobre su regazo y con su final lengua bífida acariciaba las manos de su joven amigo.

-Todo el mundo mágico conoce la cicatriz que te dejó aquel ser rastrero y creo que algunos todavía buscarán esa marca en tu frente.

-Pero ya no tengo esa cicatriz, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me la quitaste.

-Eras muy pequeño, es normal que no te acuerdes –sonrió Rhijal-. Al menos nadie podrá reconocerte por ese detalle.

-Y nosotros estaremos pendientes de cualquier incidencia que pueda ocurrir –aseguró Colster-. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos.

-Cualquier mortal que alguna vez se dirija a ti como "Harry Potter" debe ser minuciosamente vigilado –dijo Alen

-Y si resulta peligroso, convenientemente eliminado –sentenció la reina de los vampiros.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Igor Karkaroff y Serguey Lankorv caminaban hacia la entrada principal del colegio al mismo tiempo que revisaban todos y cada uno de los detalles que había a su paso. Aunque ninguno de ellos dijera nada en absoluto, los dos estaban muy nerviosos.

Terminaban de bajar los últimos peldaños de la enorme escalera de piedra cuando un hombre enormemente alto y de cabello completamente blanco se acercó a ellos. Aquel hombre que imponía respeto con su sola presencia era Gustav Van Henken, profesor de pociones.

-Igor –informó el profesor-, he revisado las últimas defensas que hemos instalado. Todo está perfecto, solo falta esperar la llegada de Rhijal y la de su hijo.

-Gracias Gustav –dijo Karkaroff-. Estoy seguro de que la reina de los _sumus-puris_ vendrá con escolta propia. Espero que quede complacida con nuestras medidas de seguridad añadidas.

-Lo estará –afirmó Lankorv-, son las mejores que existen en todo el mundo mágico.

-Serguey tiene razón –afirmó Van Henken-, si antes Durmstrang era infranqueable ahora es una verdadera fortaleza.

-¿El dormitorio ya está preparado? –quiso saber el director de Durmstrang

-Todo está listo –contestó el profesor de pociones-, ya he avisado a los señores Krum e Ivaken de quien será su nuevo compañero.

El director de Durmstrang iba a mostrar su satisfacción cuando un fuerte rumor lo interrumpió y los tres hombres vieron como todos los alumnos que allí había se agolpaban en los ventanales del colegio.

Los tres profesores se apresuraron a acercarse a una de las ventanas que tenían más cerca de donde se encontraban y al asomarse para ver qué era lo que ocurría se quedaron casi paralizados por la sorpresa.

Una enorme y suntuosa carroza se estaba acercando al colegio volando a gran velocidad, arrastrada por diez enormes hipogrifos. A su alrededor, veinte hipogrifos más montados por jinetes de feroz aspecto escoltaban al majestuoso carruaje y a los que viajaban en su interior.

-No lo puedo creer –dijo Lankorv-, todavía faltan 20 minutos para la hora del almuerzo. Han adelantado su llegada.

-No creo que bajen todavía –meditó el director de Durmstrang-, estoy seguro de que Rhijal está comprobando las protecciones del colegio. Vamos –dijo a sus compañeros- hagamos que los alumnos entren en el comedor. Todo debe estar en orden.

Con gesto decidido los tres adultos hicieron que los alumnos que estaban allí parados entraran en el comedor y que cada uno ocupara sus asientos al tiempo que apremiaba a sus otros profesores para que estuvieran todos listos en sus respectivos asientos.

El comedor de Durmstrang las mesas que ocupaban los alumnos eran redondas y estaban esparcidas por toda la inmensa estancia. Cerca de la única mesa rectangular que allí había y que era ocupada por los profesores, una pequeña mesa redonda de tres asientos permanecía con una de sus sillas vacía, clara señal de que ese era el lugar en donde le correspondía sentarse al tan esperado Sendhar.

Cuando ya todos estaban en su sitio las enormes puertas del comedor se abrieron y lo que todos pudieron ver aparecer en ellas logró que un silencio atronador reinara en aquella estancia.

Dos columnas de 5 vampiros cada una, avanzaron con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores de Durmstrang y se quedaron quietos, pendientes de todo lo que pudiera suceder a su alrededor.

Gustav Van Henken tragó saliva, los diez vampiros venían con sus ojos de un color amarillo brillante, el color que avisaba a los demás de un gran peligro para sus vidas si alguien cometía alguna tontería.

Una figura femenina cubierta por una enorme capa negra con capucha que le cubría la cabeza pero que dejaba ver parte de su rostro se adelantó en medio de las dos columnas de vampiros, a su lado, un joven vestido ya con el uniforme del colegio y algo que hizo temblar a muchos de los presentes, una enorme serpiente enroscada en su cuerpo y que descansaba su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de su dueño. Tras ellos, los dos vampiros que Igor Karkaroff ya conocía y que hacía ya 8 días le habían avisado de la llegada de su nuevo alumno.

-Majestad –saludó el director del colegio inclinando su cabeza lo más repetuosamente que podía.

-Director –correspondió al saludo Rhijal

-Estábamos ansiosos por tener aquí a su hijo

-Eso me han informado –contestó Rhijal- ¿Ha tenido ya en cuenta las necesidades de mi hijo?

-Sí, majestad –se apresuró a afirmar Karkaroff. Una de las cosas que más había hecho moverse a cuerpo de profesores de Durmstrang era la obtención de la sangre fresca que el hijo de la reina necesitaba para su alimento diario.

-Me place escucharlo –un leve brillo de diversión apareció en los ojos de Rhijal-, para mayor seguridad de Sendhar, Alen y Colster permanecerán aquí -dijo señalando a los dos vampiros

-Majestad, en cuanto a la estancia de sus súbditos aquí, creo que... –Igor Karkaroff enmudeció al ver como los ojos negros de la reina cambiaban a un amarillo brillante y sus colmillos comenzaban a aparecer en su boca- creo que no habrá problema alguno para asignarle un alojamiento.

-Me alegro –los ojos de la reina de los vampiros volvió a su color natural aunque sus colmillos no desaparecieron del todo- La seguridad de mi hijo es prioritaria y no admitiré ninguna negligencia.

-Podéis estar segura de que hemos aumentado las protecciones del colegio. Sendhar estará a salvo y seguro en Durmstrang. Permitidme, mi señora, que os presente a los compañeros de habitación de vuestro hijo –dijo al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de la mesa y se acercaba a la pequeña redonda donde había un lugar vacío- Majestad, os presento a Víktor Krum y a Yuri Ivaken, estudiantes de tercero y de segundo año respectivamente.

Rhijal observó detenidamente a los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a ponerse en su terrorífico color amarillo y quedó sumamente satisfecha y complacida por lo que pudo observar en sus almas y en sus mentes.

-Me alegro de conoceros y sé que mi hijo estará muy bien con vosotros –sonrió Rhijal a los dos muchachos que quedaron más que impactados ante todo aquello. Rhijal se volvió al director- Dejo a mi hijo a vuestro cuidado. Alen y Colster estarán pendientes de él y cualquier anomalía o suceso no habitual en la escuela les deberá ser comunicados –no esperando la conformidad del director del colegio se giró a su hijo-. Sendhar, hijo mío, recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado. Disfruta de tu estancia en este colegio y de tus nuevos compañeros. Vendré a verte en cuanto pueda.

-Sí, madre –cuando estaban en público la forma de hablar entre Sendhar y su madre era mucho más formal. Contento recibió el abrazo y el beso que su madre depositó en su frente.

Todos vieron como los dos vampiros, el rubio y el castaño quedaban a un lado de la sala y la reina de los vampiros, rodeada de toda su escolta, salía del comedor para volver a sus dominios.

-Hola –Viktor Krum tendió su mano hacia su nuevo compañero recién llegado- Soy Víktor Krum y él es Yuri Ivaken. Bienvenido a Durmstrang

-Gracias –contestó Sendhar respondiendo alegremente al saludo de sus nuevos amigos-. Soy Sendhar. Me alegro mucho de conoceros. Perdonad a mi madre, creo que es un poco exagerada.

-No lo es –aseguro el joven conocido como Yuri Ivaken- Está preocupada por ti y tiene todo su derecho –terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que se sentaban todos en la mesa al mismo tiempo que una enorme copa llena de un líquido rojo y espeso aparecía frente al hijo de Rhijal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, que espero que os siga gustando.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leéis mis locuras y de manera muy especial a **Kaito Seishiro, Clawy, Sekhmet Malfoy, Karla Ate, MagicShadow, Alicia-Malfoy2, Aurasly, ROBERTODD, val, angel sin alas, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, kyo, This, the angel of de dreams, Lonely. Julie, YO, Elementh, anita1989, joice, Drika, UsagiPotter, jim, RAC, mikelodeon, Lady Layil Black, Undmiel de Vil, Leahnor Naril Potter, Salsa Slythring TM, Artemis Shiro, 7th-nevaeh, Luna duSoleil, Andy Potter, Harry18, KatherineMalfoy, D.L.A., Lado.Oscuro **por vuestros magníficos comentarios. No paráis de darme alegrías y ánimos para seguir adelante.

Perdóname **7th-nevaeh** por no haberte puesto en el capítulo anterior, pero llevo un despiste más que mayúsculo. Por favor si me he dejado a alguien avisadme que con esta cabeza loca que tengo sobre los hombros puede pasar de todo.

MagicShadow, tu dirección de correo no sale en el comentario no te puedo responder commo me gustaría.

Por favor os ruego que los que no han puesto dirección de correo electrónico lo hagan para poder contestar personalmente vuestros comentarios y vuestras preguntas. Las normas de FancFiction no permiten contestar reviews aquí.

Permitidme una mención a **Drika** que está traduciendo esta historia al portugués. Un abrazo inmenso amiga

Millones de gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia

Un abrazo enorme parta todos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de esta historia que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto son fruto de mi imaginación.

//pársel//

Capítulo 5 

La estancia de Sendhar en Durmstrang resultó sumamente sorpresiva tanto para los profesores como para el propio Sendhar.

Para los profesores porque se habían encontrado con un joven con unas ansias por aprender que ninguno de sus otros estudiantes había tenido y que asimilaba todo lo que le enseñaban sin ningún problema. Todos ellos sabían que Sendhar sería el mejor alumno que jamás hubiera pisado aquel colegio.

Sendhar, por su parte, había descubierto un mundo que le encantaba y en el que se encontraba muy bien. Las enseñanzas de sus profesores eran como la sangre fresca que ingería cada día para su alimento diario.

Para el resto de los alumnos, Sendhar había sido lo mejor que les había pasado en su vida. Sabiendo quien era, habían esperado encontrarse con un muchacho arrogante, acostumbrado a dar órdenes a todos los que le rodeaban y que no aceptaría la amistad de nadie que no considerase "digno de su categoría", pero se encontraron con un joven muy alegre, amable, sumamente sencillo y nada arrogante que no se daba tono de nada y que al mismo tiempo no dudaba un momento en ayudar a sus compañeros para que consiguieran hacer bien lo que más les costaba.

Otra cosa que había alegrado a todos en Durmstrang, era la estancia de los dos vampiros adultos. Todo el mundo reconocía que todos habían salido beneficiados con su presencia.

Alen y Colster no sólo se dedicaban a vigilar y a proteger a Sendhar. Los dos vampiros no dudaban en ayudar en las clases y en las prácticas de los otros estudiantes. También habían ayudado a que cuando se presentaban visitas no deseadas, los dos súbditos de Rhijal eran los primeros en hacer que las "gratas" visitas marcharan del lugar.

El primer día de clases fue una total sorpresa y emoción para el joven Sendhar. Su primera clase fue con Gustav Van Henken con pociones.

El profesor quería saber qué grado de conocimiento mágico tenía Sendhar y tenía intención de bombardearle a preguntas sobre componentes de pociones pero sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en su forma de actuar, la presencia de los dos vampiros adultos paraba los pies a cualquiera.

-Muy bien, Sendhar –comenzó el profesor- Para el primer día vamos a empezar con una poción sencilla, su principal ingrediente es la _sulfirius namerae_ ¿Podría decirme si sabe sus propiedades?

-Señor –comenzó a contestar Sendhar-, la _sulfirius namerae_ tiene la capacidad de aniquilar el veneno de las _púas de dragón_ y se utiliza para hacer el antídoto para combatir sus efectos.

-Muy bien, Sendhar.

-Señor, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Desde luego, Sendhar

-He estado pensando sobre la _sulfirius nemerae_. Además de sus efectos de combatir el veneno de las _púas de dragón_, creo que también consigue aumentar la potencia de otros antídotos ¿Cree que podría usarse para conseguir pociones contra venenos mucho más potentes?

-Una gran observación y una gran pregunta –el profesor de pociones estaba más que encantado-. Si tiene un momento libre después de sus clases me gustaría hablar con usted para intercambiar hipótesis.

A partir de ese momento, Sendhar se convirtió en el alumno favorito del exigente profesor de pociones.

En su primera clase de transformaciones con Serguey Lankorv, Sendhar no tuvo ningún problema para transformar un pequeño botón de madera en un sencillo aro de metal. La aparición de su varita hizo que todos se quedaran asombrados, era de un color blanquecino, totalmente diferente de las otras varitas que traían los estudiantes.

En la primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras el potencial del poder de Senhar dejó completamente fuera de combate a Sean Thompson, profesor que impartía esa especialidad, y el profesor decidió que debería dedicarse más tiempo a su enseñanza para que lograra controlar mejor su poder y así evitar volver a ser lanzado contra la pared cuando su alumno practicara con él un sencillo _expeliarmus_.

En historia de la magia fue donde al presencia de los dos vampiros adultos empezó a beneficiar tanto a profesores como a alumnos. Sebastián Lorén era un entusiasta de la historia muy consciente de que su asignatura no era la favorita de sus alumnos ya que debía atenerse a lo que los libros especificaban y, con honestidad, sabía que estaban llenos de errores y que invitaban a que los alumnos se dedicaran a hacer una pequeña siesta durante sus clases.

Alen, por haber superado el milenio de vida, había experimentado en persona la mayoría de las explicaciones que intentaba dar el buen profesor y no dudó un momento en ayudarle relatando sus propias vivencias. Al final de la clase todos los alumnos estaban más que interesados en aquella asignatura y el profesor pasaba casi todo el tiempo que podía en compañía de los dos vampiros.

-Vamos Sendhar, despierta que se va a hacer tarde –Víktor Krum zarandeaba ligeramente el hombro de su compañero de cuarto para lograr que abriera los ojos.

El joven vampiro, a regañadientes, comenzó a moverse y a despertarse poco a poco para terminar estirándose y bostezar con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hacía que sus colmillos aparecieran todo lo largo que eran. El primer día que eso ocurrió, tanto Víktor Krum como Yuri Ivaken se había llevado un buen susto. Los dos sabían la verdadera naturaleza de su joven amigo, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente ver aquellos enormes colmillos.

Con el paso de los días, la relación entre los tres jóvenes había pasado de una amistad de compañeros a una amistad de amigos para transformarse como la que tenían ahora, en grandes y verdaderos amigos, como si de hermanos se tratara. Los tres jóvenes eran los mejores alumnos de Durmstrang, no había materia en que no destacaran. Todo el mundo les conocía como "las joyas de Durmstrang".

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la llegada de Sendhar al colegio y todos el mundo estaba realmente encantado con su estancia, los alumnos por tener un compañero estupendo y los profesores porque nunca antes el colegio había estado tan tranquilo y protegido.

-Venga Sendhar –Víktor estaba riendo con ganas, cada mañana ocurría lo mismo, despertar a su amigo era un duro trabajo de dura persistencia

El joven vampiro abrió un poco sus ojos, lanzó un leve gemido de protesta y volvió a taparse con la ropa de la cama hasta cubrir su cabeza para poder seguir durmiendo un poco más.

-Yuri –llamó Víktor a su otro amigo- ayúdame con Sendhar que se le están volviendo a pegar las sábanas y no hay quien le saque de la cama.

-Voy para allá –contestó el tercer ocupante y componente de las Joyas de Durmstrang al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a ir junto con Víktor para así lograr que el más joven de los tres amigos se levantara-. Vamos Sendhar, que tenemos que bajar a desayunar.

-Ya voy –fue la respuesta que un Sendhar más dormido que despierto consiguió articular.

-Ya verás lo rápido que se levanta –dijo Yuri a su amigo con una mirada juguetona- Muy bien, sigue durmiendo que nosotros nos vamos a desayunar, no queremos llegar tarde a la clase de competición de duelo.

Los ojos del joven vampiro se abrieron de par en par como si a un simple mortal en su misma situación le hubieran echado encima un cubo de agua helada.

La razón de esa reacción es que precisamente la clase de competición en duelo era su favorita y no estaba dispuesto a perderse una sola de ellas.

Después de levantarse y darse una ducha y terminar de vestirse a una velocidad sobrehumana, los tres amigos salieron de su habitación y se dispusieron a bajar al comedor.

Iban en su acostumbrada forma de ir juntos. Víktor Krum, el mayor de ellos y que cursaba su quinto año. iba en uno de los extremos. Joven alto de cabello sumamente negro y muy corto. Yuri Ivaken, un muchacho rubio albino de ojos de un claro azul transparente, casi tan alto como Víktor, que cursaba su cuarto año, caminaba en el otro extremo. Sendhar, un joven vampiro que cursaba su tercer año, de gran estatura que casi igualaba al mayor de los tres, de largo cabello negro azabache ligeramente ondulado y penetrantes e intensos ojos verdes caminaba en el centro de los dos. A una distancia prudencial los dos vampiros adultos les seguían a todas partes a donde iban.

-Sendhar –comenzó a decir Yuri- en la clase conjunta de competición en duelo ¿Podrías dejar a algún alumno sano para que podamos disfrutar un poco?

-Eso digo yo –dijo Víktor-, tal como dejas a los que compiten no podemos disfrutar del duelo y divertirnos un poco.

El joven vampiro no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Si lo que queréis es divertiros, podemos intentar convencer al profesor para que os enfrentéis conmigo.

Tanto Víktor como Yuri se quedaron de piedra.

-Sendhar, hermanito –esa era la cariñosa forma con la que le llamaba Víktor-, solo intentamos tener un buen duelo ¡no estamos locos!

Entre risas los tres amigos llegaron al comedor y ocuparon la mesa que les correspondía, la única de tres plazas que estaba situada más cerca de la mesa que ocupaban los profesores, inmediatamente frente a ellos apareció su alimento, dos platos repletos de comida para Víkor y Yuri y una copa de sangre fresca para Sendhar.

Cuando estaban por terminar de desayunar el sonido que anunciaba que el director del colegio iba a hablar a todos los alumnos se escuchó por todo el comedor.

-Alumnos –Igor Karkaroff se había puesto en pie-, tengo un anuncio que hacerles. Ha llegado hasta el colegio un aviso de la Federación Internacional de Magos en el que se anuncia una próxima competición internacional de duelos –leves rumores se escucharon por todo el salón-. Se preparará grupo oficial de este colegio para asistir a esa competición que se celebrará dentro de tres meses en el colegio Hogwarts, en Inglaterra. Para incentivar una unión entre los diferentes colegios de magia, una representación de alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts visitará nuestro colegio. Se espera su llegada para este medio día. Espero de todos ustedes que muestren la debida corrección como alumnos de Durmstrang. Eso es todo.

Los rumores de los alumnos se hicieron más generalizados. Todos estaban entusiasmados con el anuncio del director y, gracias a eso, ninguno de los presentes pudo apreciar como los ojos de los dos vampiros adultos que estaban en el comedor se habían puesto de un brillante color amarillo.

-¿Habéis oído eso? –Yuri Ivaken estaba emocionado- Una competición internacional de duelo. Seguro que nosotros tres formaremos parte.

-Eso lo puedes afirmar hasta con fuego –sonreía Víktor Krum- Sendhar, por favor, déjanos a algunos competidores sanos

-Lo pensaré –contestó sonriendo también el joven vampiro que, aunque su rostro no había mostrado variación alguna, se había dado perfecta cuenta de la reacción de Alen y de Colster y podía ver muy claramente el leve nerviosismo que se había apoderado de los dos adultos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Alen y Colster no habían asistido a la clase que en esos momentos se encontraba el hijo de la reina. Los dos habían acudido a la puerta de entrada del colegio y habían salido al exterior, sus miradas fijas en la zona exterior de las defensas del colegio.

En cuanto el director había hecho su anuncio, no habían perdido ni un solo segundo y se habían puesto en contacto con Rhijal para ponerla al corriente del anuncio que el director del colegio había hecho. La reacción de la reina de los vampiros no se había hecho esperar y varios miembros más de su clan habían sido enviados.

Quince figuras cubiertas con enormes capas negras habían aparecido en el límite de las protecciones y empezaron a encaminarse directamente hacia donde estaban los dos vampiros, que los saludaron con afectuosos movimientos de manos para después pasar dentro del colegio, en donde cada uno de ellos se apostaría en lugares en donde pudieran tener todo vigilado y que apenas nadie pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

La salida de los alumnos de la clase de competición de duelo, que ese día había durado toda la mañana ya que había sido una clase conjunta de todos los cursos, había llenado los pasillos de un alborotado murmullo excitado.

Todos los alumnos parecían contentos con el resultado de la clase en donde los profesores de Defensa y de Transformaciones se habían unido para impartir y empezar a preparar al futuro equipo que asistiría al campeonato internacional.

Bueno, todos no estaban contentos, un Sendhar con apariencia resignada había salido al pasillo seguido de sus dos amigos.

-Anímate Sendhar –decía Yuri

-Menudo ánimo –se quejaba el joven vampiro.

-Claro –continuó ahora Víktor-, ya te han dicho de buenas a primeras que estás clasificado para el campeonato internacional. No debes deprimirte porque te digan que no hace falta que hagas un duelo de clasificación.

Esa era la razón por la que el joven vampiro estaba entristecido. Nada más entrar en el aula especial para duelos se encontró con que sus profesores habían venido directamente a él y le habían anunciado que no hacía falta que hoy participara para la selección del equipo que ya estaba incluido, lo mismo que ocurría con Yuri Ivaken y Víktor Krum, los tres considerados como los mejores en la materia.

Cuando llegaron al hall de la entrada el joven vampiro se quedó quieto en su sitio durante unos instantes, haciendo que sus sentidos abarcaran todo el lugar. Sus dos amigos, pero Víktor en especial, se acercaron a él dispuestos para ayudarle si algo ocurría.

Una leve sonrisa en el joven rostro, hizo que los otros dos se relajaran pero no por ello se apartaron de al lado de su amigo, cinco figuras desconocidas seguían a los dos vampiros que todos conocían y se acercaron directamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Hola Sendhar –saludó una mujer de estatura media, con largo cabello rizado que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda.

-Hola Namarie –el joven vampiro sonrió abiertamente al mismo tiempo que corría a abrazar a la vampiro que le había saludado y a los otros que la acompañaban.

-Estamos aquí para prevenir con la asistencia de la gente de Hogwarts –informó otro de los vampiros- Sería conveniente que _Seth_ estuviera contigo durante todo el día.

-//Ya estoy aquí, Sendhar// -el siseo de la cobra real se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-//Hola, amiga mía// -contestó Sendhar con un suave siseo abriendo los brazos y favoreciendo que la enorme serpiente quedara enrollada bajo su chaqueta.

-Colster –llamó Víctor al vampiro que tenía más cerca- ¿La visita de los de Hogwarts puede traer algún peligro para Sendhar?

-Así es –contestó el vampiro castaño en una pose mucho más seria de la suya habitual.

-¿Por eso hay más de los vuestros aquí?

-Y no nos iremos hasta que ellos hayan marchado y que Sendhar quede a salvo –fue la vampiro la que había contestado a esta pregunta.

-Sendhar –habló Víktor-. Hoy no te separas de mi lado

-De nuestro lado –añadió Yuri

-Gracias, amigos. Vamos, tenemos que ir a cambiarnos de ropa. Tanto preparar ropa para el duelo y luego para nada, ni un simple duelo me han dejado hacer.

Los vampiros miraron a su amado heredero con el ceño fruncido, el joven parecía bastante enojado.

-Es que no le han dejado hacer ningún duelo –explicó Yuri- Nos han clasificado directamente para el equipo de competición y nos han dicho que no hacía falta que hiciéramos ningúno.

Los vampiros rieron ante la explicación, todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba al joven vampiro competir en duelo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Los alumnos estaban entrando al hall del colegio acompañados por tres de su profesores Severus Snape, Catherin Turner y Charles Whyte. Varios aurores les acompañaban, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Julius Storm y Jackson Longser.

Los alumnos miraban todo con asombro y con claras muestras de que aquel colegio no les gustaba nada, no llegaba a la majestuosidad del imponente castillo de Hogwarts.

-No se separen –indicaban los profesores a sus alumnos.

-Bienvenidos –Sean Thomson había sido el encargado de recibirles a la puerta del colegio para luego conducirles al comedor en donde se reunirían con todos los demás.

-Gracias profesor Thomson –respondió la profesora Turner estrechando las manos de su homólogo en defensa- Creo que nos hemos adelantado un poco.

-No tiene la menor importancia, los alumnos ya vienen hacia el comedor y todos podremos reunirnos allí.

Los aurores miraban hacia todos los lugares posibles, vigilando los posibles peligros que pudieran padecer sus protegidos.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaban mirando como varios alumnos bajaban por la gran escalera de piedra, parecían muchachos normales y corrientes, pero ninguno de ellos bajaba la guardia. Algunos de los que veían bien podrían ser hijos de reconocidos mortífagos y no querían correr riesgos.

Tres alumnos bajaban hablando tranquilamente entre ellos, dos muchachos morenos y uno que era rubio albino. Los dos aurores se quedaron petrificados mirando fijamente la figura del joven que iba en medio de los otros dos.

-¿James? –susurró Sirius Black casi sin voz

-Black ¿Se puede saber que es lo que tu nula inteligencia está mirando? –fue la áspera voz de Severus Snape la que se dirigió al auror

El profesor de Hogwarts miraba a los dos aurores con verdadera cara de amargura. Ambos estaban fijos mirando la escalera y al no recibir respuesta a lo que había preguntado él también fijó sus ojos en el mismo lugar que ellos.

El profesor se quedó muy asombrado, aunque en su rostro no se pudiera leer ningún tipo de emoción. Frente a él se encontraba un estudiante que era casi idéntico al difunto James Potter.

-¿Potter? –casi escupió la pregunta que fue claramente escuchada por los aurores y por los vampiros que bien ocultos permanecían en el lugar.

El resto de los aurores se acercaron más, dos de ellos, Tonks, Julius Storm y Jackson Longser, miraron al muchacho y sin decir nada se dirigieron directamente hacia él.

-¿Potter? ¿Eres Harry Potter? –dijo uno de los aurores con la varita mágica fuertemente asida en la mano.

Aquella pregunta hizo que los cinco vampiros que estaban en el holl hicieran brillar sus ojos amarillos haciendo que sus compañeros vinieran hacia allí lo más rápido posible.

-Disculpe –dijo el joven al que se dirigían- No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Sí que lo sabes, no hay forma de equivocarse eres el hijo de James Potter

-Lo siento, no conozco a esa persona, si me disculpan, debo ir al comedor

-¡Mientes! ¡Tú eres Harry Potter! ¿Dónde está tu cicatriz?

Yuri Ivenko y Víktor Krum se acercaron más a su amigo, pero uno de los aurores intentó sujetar a Sendhar por un brazo al mismo que el otro, de forma brusca, le quitaba el pelo de la cara buscando la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que todo el mundo mágico conocía. No la encontró y asumió que la habían escondido mágicamente por lo que, sin perder un solo segundo, levantó su varita y la apuntó directamente a la frente del menor gritando ¡_Finite Incantantem_! para intentar dar mayor fuerza al hechizo.

El rayo impactó con fuerza sobre la frente de Sendhar que al intentar defenderse fue brutalmente golpeado por el auror y lanzado hacia una de las columnas de la escalera en donde, después de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, que espero que os siga gustando.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero voy tan liada que apenas tengo tiempo de ponerme en el ordenador.

Una mención especial para mi queridísima amiga Mayu que está pasando por momentos difíciles. Animo amiga mía, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leéis mis locuras y de manera muy especial a **Jehu Kharlos Morin Aguilar, Lady Layil Black, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Mona Mayfair, Iyro, Ginebra, Andy Black Lupin, Leahnor Lex J. Maxwell, isiblack, Harry18, Elementh, RAC, kat basted, The angel of de dreams, Mayu, YO, D.L.A, D.Alatriste, Elizabeth Mordwood Bathöry, Sailor Earth7, joyas, Clawy, Artemis Shiro, connyhp, Sabriel, mistral222, Kaito Seishiro, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Luna duSoleil, Anarel-Riddle, sosaku y taly. **Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a seguir esforzándome.

**Mistral222**, ¡mil perdones! Te aseguro que merezco un cachete en la cabeza para ver si consigo concentrarme un poco más. ¿Me he dejado a alguien? Por favor decírmelo.

Mañana intentaré contestar todos los comentarios que me habéis puesto con dirección de correo electrónico o estén dados de alta en la página.

Un abrazo inmenso para todas y todos!

Cuidaros mucho. Os adoro!


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de esta historia que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto son fruto de mi imaginación.

Capítulo 6 

Todo pasó tan rápido que los presentes a duras penas pudieron darse cuenta de qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Una fina y estilizada cabeza plateada había salido como impulsada por un resorte bajo la chaqueta del joven vampiro inconsciente y había clavado sus colmillos en el cuello del auror que había sujetado a Sendhar al mismo tiempo que seis figuras vestidas de negro se habían lanzado contra aquel que lo había golpeado y uno de los alumnos que bajaba por la escalera corrió hacia el comedor y solo abrió la puerta para gritar con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Han atacado a Sendhar!

La enorme serpiente había terminado de salir del cuerpo de su amado amigo y erguida silbabando furiosamente mientras que mostraba sus colmillos e impedía que alguien pudiera acercarse a él.

Nueve figuras también vestidas de negro habían aparecido de la nada y se pusieron entre los aurores y su amado heredero. Todos con sus ojos en un intenso y brillante color amarillo y mostrando sus colmillos todo lo grandes que eran. Los aurores y los maestros que habían venido de Hogwarts los miraban sin poder articular palabra ¿Qué tipo de seres eran aquellos que parecían ser vampiros pero que estaban tranquilos a la luz del día?

Alen y Colster corrieron hacia Sendhar seguidos por Víktor y por Yuri.

El auror que había sido mordido por _Seth_ permanecía tendido en el suelo mientras su cuerpo sufría las convulsiones que le producía aquel letal veneno para poco después quedarse quieto y sin ningún rastro de vida en su cuerpo. Las seis figuras que se habían lanzado contra el otro auror se habían incorporado mostrando sus colmillos ensangrentados después de haber eliminado al atacante.

Justo en ese momento el plantel de profesores de Durmstrang había salido a todo correr del comedor y se había situado entre los vampiros y los visitantes con las varitas en alto y con una letal peligrosidad reflejada en sus miradas.

Los profesores de Hogwarts miraban a sus homólogos de Durmstrang y maldecían a todos los seres que les venían a la memoria. Aquella visita en vez de servir de lazo de unión entre los colegios de magia había resultado ser todo un desastre. La expresión que Serguey Lankorv y Gustav Van Henken mostraban en sus caras les habían hecho palidecer intensamente, incluido al imperturbable y temible Severus Snape que conocía a la perfección la peligrosidad de los dos magos.

-Víktor, Yuri –dijo Colster-, ayudadme a llevar a Sendhar a la enfermería.

El joven vampiro había empezado a recuperar el conocimiento y su mente a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido. Un peligroso fuego amarillo apareció en sus ojos y sus afilados colmillos no tardaron en aparecer. La herida de su cabeza había sanado y ninguna marca era visible ya.

-Tranquilo, Sendhar –Víktor había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-, deja que Alen y los demás se ocupen.

Sendhar se disponía a intentar incorporarse cuando los fuertes brazos de Colster lo levantaron del suelo impidiendo que realizara el menor movimiento y, junto con sus amigos, se encaminaron hacia la enfermería.

-Director Karkaroff, debo ponerme en contacto con el ministerio para informar de lo sucedido –fue Alastor Moody el que había hablado.

-¿Y como piensa justificar su inútil ministro el que uno de mis alumnos haya sido salvajemente atacado? –La áspera voz del director de Durmstrang retumbó en todo el hall del colegio.

-Antes que nada –intervino Remus Lupin señalando a los estudiantes que venían de Hogwarts-, sería conveniente que los alumnos no se quedaran aquí.

-Vengan –señaló Sebastián Lorén-, pasen al comedor –terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que hacía que, en total silencio, los estudiantes recién llegados abandonaran el hall y entraran en el comedor en donde fueron recibidos por las serias y desconfiadas miradas de todos los que allí había.

-Yo también tendría que ponerme en contacto con el director Dumbledore para informarle de lo sucedido –fue la voz de la profesora Turner la que se pudo escuchar.

-Señor Thompson –ordenó Karkaroff-, acompáñela a la chimenea de la sala de profesores.

-Repito la pregunta –volvió a hablar el director de Durmstrang después de que Thompson y Turner habían marchado de allí. Karkaroff fijó su fría mirada en el viejo auror- ¿Cómo pretende justificar su inútil ministro el que uno de mis alumnos haya sido atacado?

-Reconozco que la reacción de los aurores no ha sido la correcta, pero la de esos seres ha sido un acto criminal y debo arrestarlos por incumplimiento de las leyes mágicas.

-¡No de las nuestras! –la potente y fría voz de Alen hizo que todos se fijaran en él- Según nuestras leyes, si algo grave le llegara a ocurrir a causa del ataque de esos dos, automáticamente quedan sentenciados a muerte.

-Si Colster o cualquiera de sus amigos nos informan que la vida de Sendhar corre peligro, se pueden dar por muertos ahora mismo –fue la vampiro Namarie la que había hablado haciendo que todos sus compañeros se tensaran y se dispusieran a atacarlos ante la menor señal recibida.

-¡Vuestra acción es imperdonable! –tronó la voz de Van Henken quien, pálido de ira, todavía mantenía su varita firmemente sujeta y apuntando a los que tenía frente a él.

-¡Se suponía que vuestra visita era para unir lazos de amistad entre las escuelas no para atacar a uno de mis alumnos! –Karkaroff estaba fuera de sí-, ¡y no a cualquier otro alumno! ¡tenía que ser precisamente a este alumno!

-Creo que sería mejor que intentáramos calmarnos todos –Remus Lupin intentaba que el ambiente se relajara un poco o aquello se convertiría en una masacre. La seguridad de los alumnos que venían con ellos era lo principal-, mis compañeros y yo ya avisamos que esos aurores tenían fama de violentos y no estuvimos de acuerdo en que nos acompañaran.

-Además –esta vez fue la voz del profesor Snape la que se escuchó, fría y en su habitual tono de desagrado y miraba al director de Durmstrang con gesto repulsivo-. Solo se trata de un simple mocoso que con toda seguridad es tan insufrible, arrogante y tan completo inútil, como los demás.

-¡No te las des de listo Severus Snape! –Van Henken apuntó directamente con su varita al profesor de Hogwarts logrando que éste sintiera un leve estremecimiento.

-Dime Severus –la voz de Karkaroff era pura ironía- ¿Qué sabes de los vampiros _sumus-puris_?

-Que son la patética excusa que ponen los vampiros para no unirse a Quien Tu Ya Sabes.

-¿Y de la reina Rhijal?

-La mayor invención que han podido crear.

Los vampiros presentes se tensaron y dieron un paso en dirección al áspero profesor.

-¡Ese muchacho es su hijo! –tronó la voz de Karkaroff

Esta vez sí que el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts retrocedió un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que su piel tomaba un mortal color blanquecino.

-Pero... –esta vez fue Sirius Black el que habló-, pero... eso no es posible, no pueden ser vampiros, les está dando el sol y a los vampiros no les puede dar el sol.

-Sabía que erais bastante ignorantes –Serguey Lankorv respondió al auror-, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta qué punto lo sois.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-No te muevas tanto –Colster intentaba que el joven vampiro se quedara tumbado en la cama de la enfermería

-Estoy bien y puedo levantarme –intentaba convencerle Sendhar-. Mamá no tardará en llegar y quiero estar con ella.

-Sé que estás bien, pero es mejor que sigas tumbado y permitas que la reina se ocupe del tema por un rato hasta que crea oportuno que te unas a ella.

-Luego podrás dar una paliza a todos esos idiotas –añadió Yuri que también intentaba aplacar a su amigo.

-Y nosotros te ayudaremos a dársela –terminó diciendo Víktor.

-Lo que me pregunto es cómo aquellos dos tipos supieron saber quien era yo cuando era mortal. Es algo que tengo que averiguar.

-Sendhar ¿Dónde está _Seth_?

-Se quedó abajo, nos dirá todo lo que ha pasado y qué reacciones han tenido los profesores y los ingleses que han venido.

-¿Los profesores? –Colster casi reía- Poco a faltado para que Gustav no se cargara a alguien y Serguey no le iba muy lejos. Karkaroff estaba fuera de sí, está aterrorizado por la posible reacción de la reina. Un auror idiota pretendía ejecutar una orden de detención contra Namarie y su grupo

-¿¡Qué!? –Sendhar casi saltó de la cama que ocupaba- ¡Yo me lo cargo!

-Voy a proponerte algo mejor –una pícara sonrisa por parte del vampiro adulto hizo que los tres adolescentes prestaran mayor atención- Intentaré convencer a Sean y a Serguey de que organicen un duelo y que hagan un combate de exposición. Lograré que Sean proponga a ese auror y Serguey te proponga a ti.

-¿Estás seguro Colster? –la preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro de Víktor Krum- Es un auror con muchos años de experiencia y me da la impresión de que tiene muy mal genio.

-Sendhar es muy capaz de derrotarlo, al principio se confiará porque pensará que siendo un muchacho muy joven no tendrá ningún problema e incluso bajará la intensidad de su ataque para no dañarlo, y Sendhar tiene mucho poder dentro de él, al poder de su magia debes sumar el poder heredado de su madre.

-Inténtalo –Sendhar se apuntó al plan que su amigo estaba creando.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-No lo comprendo –Remus miraba alternativamente a Serguey Lankorv y a aquellos seres que según decían eran vampiros-. Soy licántropo y puedo detectar a un vampiro esté donde esté y a ellos no los identifico como tales.

-Los vampiros a los que estás acostumbrado a sentir –empezó a decir Van Henken- no son los auténticos. A los verdaderos vampiros, los auténticos y más poderosos, la luz del sol no les afecta y te puedes ir olvidando de las estacas en el corazón, los ajos y los emblemas religiosos, no sirven para nada. Todos los demás clanes de vampiros les respetan y les temen, su poder es infinitamente superior al que podáis imaginar y su reina Rhijal la más poderosa de todos ellos.

-¿Dónde guardan sus ataúdes? –quiso saber Alastor Moody

Los vampiros se miraron entre sí y negando con la cabeza casi se echan a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Será mejor que se olviden de todo lo que pudieran haber aprendido de los vampiros, nada de eso sirve con los _sumus-puris_.

Justo en ese momento el profesor Thompson y la profesora Turner llegaban acompañados de un hombre anciano que lucía una larga barba blanca y vestía una túnica muy brillante de un color azul eléctrico con infinidad de estrellitas verdes.

-Horror –susurró Namarie a sus compañeros que la escucharon a la perfección-, el sol no nos lastima pero seguro que lo que ese viejo trae puesto me obligará a comprarme unas gafas oscuras.

La seriedad del momento hizo que todos los vampiros allí presentes contuvieran sus risas y continuaran con sus rostros con expresión seria y alerta.

-Dumbledore –saludó ásperamente Karkaroff

-Igor, muchacho –el director de Hogwarts mantenía su habitual sonrisa no en cambio sus ojos, que habían perdido todo brillo de diversión y ahora se mostraban fríos y calculadores-. He venido en cuanto me he enterado de lo ocurrido, no sabes cuánto siento este penoso incidente.

-Desde luego que lo siente –susurró Van Henken-, habla con tanta sinceridad como que los dragones tocan el violín en una orquesta sinfónica.

-¿Cómo está tu alumno?

-Ha sido llevado a la enfermería. Sólo espero que vuestros maravillosos aurores no nos cuesten la vida a todos nosotros.

-Pero Igor, no creo que sea tan grave como dices, aunque lo que sí es grave es que los aurores estén muertos.

-No han contravenido ninguna de sus leyes –aseguró tajante el director de Durmstrang señalando a los vampiros que estaban tras ellos.

-Por supuesto –Dumbledore mostraba su voz más apacible y melosa, tenía que averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando aquí y si podía sacar algún beneficio-, pero antes que nada debo saber exactamente qué ha ocurrido.

-Al llegar –empezó a hablar Sirius- observamos como varios alumnos bajaban por las escaleras, entre ellos, tres que bajaban juntos. Remus y yo nos quedamos muy sorprendidos porque uno de ellos era casi una copia exacta de James Potter –nadie, salvo los vampiros, se dieron cuenta del peligroso brillo que habían adquirido los ojos del director de Hogwarts.

-Incluso Snape se dio cuenta –ratificó Remus Lupin.

-Es casi idéntico –afirmó con voz seca Severus Snape-, entonces esos dos inútiles que no servían para nada se acercaron al muchacho y le aseguraron que era Harry Potter. El alumno se excusó diciendo que se equivocaban de persona y los aurores intentaron buscar la cicatriz, pero en la frente no había ninguna marca oculta bajo ningún tipo de magia –el brillo de los ojos Dumbledore disminuyó ligeramente-. Fue entonces cuando le agredieron.

-¿Estás seguro que en su frente no hay ninguna marca?

-Está más limpia que mi caldero personal de pociones. El muchacho se parece mucho a Potter, pero solo en la cara, el signo Potter de cabello rebelde y revuelto no se da en el chico, Sendhar, han dicho que se llama, que tiene el pelo oscuro pero levemente ondulado –terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que le hacía una señal para que se apartaran un poco del grupo, sin ser consciente de que todo lo que dijeran era perfectamente escuchado por los vampiros que allí había-. Albus, debemos arreglar este lío lo antes posible. La excusa que creíamos que era falsa de que los vampiros no se unían al lord oscuro porque una tal reina Rhijal no lo hacía, no es falsa, es auténtica. El chico agredido es precisamente su hijo y según he averiguado, los vampiros que lidera esa reina son los más poderosos que existen en todo el mundo mágico.

-Son vampiros de cualquier modo, hay métodos para combatirlos –aseguró Dumbledore

-Mira a ese grupo al que le está dando directamente el sol en la cabeza, los que están justo detrás de Karkaroff –el director de Hogwarts miró al grupo de hombres y mujeres que allí había-. Esos son vampiros súbditos de Rhijal.

El director de Hogwarts no pudo más que mostrar su clara sorpresa, si lo que su profesor de pociones decía era cierto debía conseguir una alianza con esa reina y que mejor para lograr eso que preocuparse personalmente por la seguridad de su hijo.

-Igor –dijo Dumbledore volviendo al lado de los demás- Te aseguro que siento en el alma lo que le ha ocurrido a tu estudiante y si me dices como puedo llegar a donde está su madre, te aseguro que personalmente le presentaré mis excusas.

-No creo que sea necesario darte esa información.

-¿Por qué, mi querido amigo?

-Porque está justo detrás de ti

Como impulsados por un muelle todos se volvieron hacia la puerta de entrada del colegio.

Una mujer completamente vestida de negro, con el cabello tan negro como la noche y liso y tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera estaba en la entrada. Sus ojos mostraban un color amarillo tan intenso que casi hacía daño a la vista y unos terroríficos colmillos en su máxima longitud se mostraban a todos los demás. Tras ella, un grupo de más de 50 vampiros que mostraban sus peligrosos dones.

La reina de los vampiros _sumus-puris_ mantenía su vista clavada en la figura del director de Hogwarts y el anciano director no pudo reprimir dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Aquella mujer realmente era muy peligrosa.

Rhijal no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano derecha y 20 de los vampiros que estaban detrás de ella se precipitaron escalera arriba. Todos los presentes dedujeron acertadamente que marchaban a proteger a su heredero.

-Mi querida señora –Dumbledore se sobrepuso a su impacto inicial-, soy Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts, no sabe bien cuanto siento el...

-¿Quién le ha dado permiso para hablar? –fue la suave, fría y mortalmente peligrosa voz de Rhijal. Los ojos de la reina se desviaron hacia el jefe del grupo de aurores ingleses -¿Por qué mi hijo ha sido atacado?

-Ha sido un ligero malentendido –esta vez la voz del viejo auror no era tan firme y segura.

-¿Ligero malentendido? ¡Atacar a un estudiante que no ha mostrado ningún signo de violencia no es ningún ligero malentendido! –esta vez Rhijal se había movido a una velocidad vertiginosa agarrando al auror por el cuello y levantándolo del suelo con una sola mano.

-Lo... lo confundieron con otra persona –el auror apenas podía mantenerse sereno

-¿Con quien?

-Con otro niño

-¿¡Y eso justifica atacar a un niño!?

-Sus vampiros han matado a mis aurores y deben ser juzgados y encerrados por ese crimen –el auror terminó diciendo con voz fuerte. Grave error.

Alastor Moody apenas se dio cuenta del momento en que los enormes y afilados colmillos de aquella mujer se adentraban en su cuello. Cinco minutos más tarde yacía sin vida en el suelo.

-No lo repetiré dos veces ¿Por qué han atacado a mi hijo?

Severus Snape permanecía en silencio y sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Por más que le hubiera gustado soltar uno de sus famosos improperios, sabía perfectamente que no sería bienvenido y que aquella vengativa reina terminaría con su vida más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir "pociones"

-Mi señora –volvió a intervenir Dumbledore-, todo se ha debido a un muy lamentable y grave malentendido. Los aurores no tenían ninguna excusa para hacer lo que hicieron y le aseguro que recibieron su justo castigo por parte de sus súbditos, aunque considero que su actitud hacia el jefe de los aurores ha sido un poco excesiva, aunque ha estado más que justificada. Le aseguro que personalmente puedo encargarme de la seguridad de su hijo, en Hogwarts estaría a salvo y bajo mi protección.

Rhijal pasó olímpicamente de Dumbledore y fijo su mirada en los otros aurores. El amarillo intenso de sus ojos se atenuó ligeramente al comprobar en la mente de la mujer su enorme pena por lo sucedido con Sendhar y se quedó fija en las figuras de los otros dos hombres.

-Ustedes –les dijo-, acérquense.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, no muy tranquilos, se acercaron a la reina de los vampiros.

-Lo único que podemos decir es que lamentamos mucho lo que ha ocurrido –dijo el licántropo con la sinceridad reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué les impactó tanto el aspecto de mi hijo?

-Verá, majestad –empezó a explicar-. Nos impactó mucho su aspecto por su enorme parecido con un difunto amigo nuestro. Este amigo tenía un hijo que desapareció secuestrado hace ya diez años. Lo confundimos con él.

-Le aseguro –fue Sirius Black el que intervino-, que no deseamos ningún mal para su hijo. Le ruego que nos entienda, aquel pequeño era muy importante para nosotros, en especial para mí, que era su padrino. Le hemos estado buscando durante todo este tiempo, pero todavía no hemos podido encontrarle.

-Si era su padrino ¿Por qué le dejó lejos de su lado?

-Por su protección, Albus Dumbledore nos aseguró que el lugar en donde lo había dejado era el más seguro para él.

-¿Y confiaron en este hombre y dejó a su ahijado abandonado para que muriera? –los dos aurores se quedaron petrificados al oír aquello, momento que aprovechó Rhijal para poner sus manos en las frentes de los dos hombre y mostrarles la imagen de un muy gravemente herido Harry Potter en el momento en que ella lo encontró.

Los dos hombres estaban impactados. En su mente habían visto la imagen del pequeño hijo de su mejor amigo que había sido brutalmente apaleado y con sus signos vitales al mínimo. Cuando la reina de los vampiros retiró sus manos de sus frentes, ambos desviaron su mirada para fijara en el director de Hogwarts. Ira y odio era lo que podían leerse en sus ojos.

-Más adelante podremos hablar tranquilamente –dijo la reina-, ahora quiero ir a ver como se encuentra mi hijo ¿Puedo confiar en que Sendhar no tendrá ningún otro percance? –su mirada había vuelto a ser fría y con el amarillo de sus ojos tan brillante como al principio de llegar al colegio- Director Karkaroff, cuando vuelva de ver a mi hijo me gustaría hablar un momento con usted y sus profesores.

-Estamos a su disposición, majestad –el director de Durmstrang inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza.

Rhijal se disponía a marchar cuando pasó al lado de Severus Snape. el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts temblaba visiblemente. Giró su cabeza levemente fijando sus amarillos ojos en los de Namarie, quien asintió levemente y continuó su camino.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sendhar acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de _Seth_ mientras que la enorme serpiente le explicaba lo que había ocurrido con los aurores ingleses. El joven vampiro tenía una mirada en la que se reflejaban dos sentimientos, alegría y contradicción.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –le preguntó Víktor al ver su expresión.

-Mi madre ha llegado y ha puesto a todos muy nerviosos y mi duelo con ese auror se ha ido de vacaciones eternas.

-¿No podrás darle una soberana paliza? –Yuri le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, mamá ha terminado con él, _Seth_ dice que se mostró muy grosero y que incluso la gritó.

-¿Qué hizo qué? –dijeron al mismo tiempo sus dos amigos.

-La gritó

-Ese tipo estaba loco –afirmó Víktor

-No te preocupes, tengo la impresión de que los profesores querrán desquitarse un poco y te prepararán un buen duelo.

-Y espero que con quien sea le des una buena lección –la voz de Rhijal se escuchó desde la puerta de la enfermería.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Sendhar al mismo tiempo que intentaba salir de la cama e ir al lado de su madre, siendo sujetado por el firme abrazo de Colster.

La reina de los vampiros se acercó a la cama y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente y se aseguraba de que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Ahora bajad al comedor con los demás. Sendhar, hay dos aurores que puede que estén muy pendientes de ti. Tranquilo –dijo viendo que su hijo se tensaba-, son de fiar y creo que ahora tendremos dos buenos aliados. No creo que perdonen a Dumbledore por haberte dejado en aquella casa, de todas formas, haz como si no supieras nada de nada.

-Así lo haré.

-Víktor, Yuri, mis ojos se alegran de ver que estáis bien.

-Gracias, majestad –contestaron los dos amigos sonriendo amigablemente. Rhijal siempre había sido muy amable con ellos y les profesaba gratas muestras de afecto.

-Namarie y su grupo se quedará en el colegio durante una temporada hasta que todo se haya normalizado. Creo que mi llegada ha evitado un desastre mayor, he podido ver que vuestros profesores estaban a punto de liquidar a los visitantes ingleses.

-Estaban muy furiosos –afirmó Colster-, aunque hay un profesor de Hogwarts que me da mala espina.

-¿Uno vestido completamente de negro? –Rhijal sonrió al ver el gesto afirmativo de su súbdito-. Puedes estar tranquilo, Namarie se encargará de él, sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Ahora debo marchar a hablar con los profesores. Dentro de cuatro semanas vendrá a buscaros para las vacaciones. Víktor, Yuri, me haríais feliz si aceptarais veniros con nosotros.

-Sería un honor para nosotros, majestad.

-x-x-x-x-x-

En el hall del colegio todos se habían quedado parados, impactados todavía por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Los profesores de Durmstrang mantenían sus frías miradas en sus visitantes ingleses, vigilantes y atentos a cualquier reacción que pudieran tener. Prestos para atajar de lleno cualquier falso movimiento.

Albus Dumbledore permanecía serio mirando fijamente la escalera por la que la reina de los vampiros había desaparecido para ir a ver a su hijo. Su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas. Debían encontrar la manera de poder tener bajo su control a Rhijal y sólo encontraba un camino para lograrlo, que su hijo fuera enviado a Hogwarts, donde podría influir sobre su joven mente y así controlar a su poderosa madre. Hizo una leve señal a Severus Snape para que se reuniera con él un poco más apartado de los demás.

-Severus –su voz no era alta, más bien un susurro, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que el finísimo oído de los vampiros podía escucharlos perfectamente-. Necesitamos conseguir a esa reina Rhijal de nuestro lado.

-Pues la verdad es que el inicio de ese propósito no ha sido muy bueno que digamos. Esos dos estúpidos aurores lo han estropeado todo –Snape le contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

-Todo puede arreglarse a pesar de la ineptitud del ministerio al mandar a esos dos –un peligroso brillo había vuelto a aparecer en los ojos del director de Hogwarts-. En cuanto Voldemort te vuelva a llamar, infórmale que has averiguado donde se encuentra el hijo de Rhijal.

-Pero Albus... –intentó interrumpir Snape, aquello no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

-Obligaremos a la reina y a sus súbditos a buscar nuestra protección.

-No sé si será una buena idea –aunque su rostro no lo mostrara en absoluto, Severus Snape estaba más que convencido de que estaban a punto de cometer el mayor error de sus vidas.

-Es una magnífica idea, Severus. Informa a Voldemort donde puede encontrar a Sendhar y dale una detallada descripción del muchacho.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, que espero que os siga gustando.

Sé que he tardado mucho, pero, por desgracia, mi tiempo libre está brillando por su ausencia. Os prometo que aprovecho todo lo que puedo para ponerme a escribir aunque solo sean unas pocas líneas cada vez.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leéis mis locuras y de manera muy especial a **Undomiel de Vil, Lonely.Julie, D.L.A, Lady Layil Black, Ginebra, Leahnor Lex J. Maxwell, Harry18, blackmoonlady, LetticeEvansPotter, Sion-Allegra, The angel of the dreams, giosseppe, Karlita Ate, Mona Mayfair, CaTuSiaNa, Elementh, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, sosaku, Sabriel, Clawy, Artemis Shiro, kat basted, Aurasly, Kaito Seishiro, Andy Black Lupin, Dark Guy, taly, Alicia-Malfoy2, janita, jovas, Luna duSoleil, D.Alatriste, Lado.Oscuro, Sami-Marauder girl, camilla, Sauron13, anita1989 y darkcarolineriddle** por vuestros comentarios.

Me gustaría pediros un favor, a veces lo que escribo no me termina de gustar y varias veces empiezo a borrar y a volver a escribir lo escrito, me gustaría poder compartir con alguno de vosotros mis dudas sobre alguna de mis ideas, si un alma caritativa se ofrece a leer mis escritos antes de publicarlos, le estaría eternamente agradecida. Si alguien se apunta, por favor, enviadme algo escrito por vosotros mediante e-mail. Gracias.

Mañana intentaré contestar todos los comentarios que me habéis puesto con dirección de correo electrónico o estén dados de alta en la página.

Un abrazo inmenso para todas y todos!

Cuidaros mucho. Os adoro!


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de esta historia que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto son fruto de mi imaginación.

//pársel//

Capítulo 7 

En el comedor de Durmstrang, los alumnos de Hogwarts permanecían en pie sin saber hacia donde dirigirse mientras los estudiantes que allí había les observaban con gran detenimiento y sin perder de vista en ningún momento cualquier movimiento que pudieran hacer.

Unos minutos más tarde, uno de los alumnos recién llegados, un muchacho rubio recorrió con su mirada todas las mesas que allí había hasta detener sus ojos en una mesa de tres plazas que permanecía completamente vacía. Hizo una señal a dos de sus compañeros y los tres marcharon directamente a ocupar aquella mesa.

Apenas cinco metros les separaban de su objetivo cuando siete jóvenes estudiantes de último año se apresuraron a levantarse de sus asientos y a formar una muralla frente a ellos para impedir que accediera a la mesa a donde se dirigían.

-Elegid otros asientos –dijo uno de los alumnos de Durmstrang-, esta mesa ya está ocupada.

-Yo no veo a nadie –contestó el joven rubio en un tono suficiente y altanero-, está libre y podemos sentarnos en ella.

-No, no podéis –volvió a insistir

-¿Acaso sabes con quien estás hablando? –un gesto de asco y repugnancia inundó el rostro del muchacho rubio.

-Eso no tiene ni la más mínima importancia –el tono de voz del estudiante de Durmstrang iba subiendo poco a poco, estaba más que claro que aquel muchacho le estaba agotando la paciencia.

-¡Estúpido insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves...?

-¡Malfoy! –gritó otro de los alumnos recién llegados al mismo tiempo que marchaba directamente hacia él.

-¿Quién te ha llamado, Diggory? –el tono del rubio menguó un tanto, el estudiante que se acercaba a él, además de ser mayor, era prefecto, podría traerle problemas.

-Deja ya de crear problemas –fue la respuesta que el joven prefecto dio a aquel rubio arrogante-, ya bastantes tenemos ahora por todo lo que ha ocurrido

-¿Y quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

-Precisamente un prefecto que te puede poner detención por dar problemas y quitarte puntos para tu casa –La pose que tenía el adolescente mayor no presagiaba nada bueno para el menor rubio.

-¿Algún problema, Cedric? –preguntó otro alumno

-Lo de siembre, Oliver –la expresión de Cedric Diggory no había variado en absoluto-, aquí Malfoy ha empezado a dar problemas.

-Yo no he hecho nada –el tono del muchacho rubio cada vez era más alto-, sólo quiero sentarme en esa mesa –terminó señalando la mesa de tres plazas vacía.

-Esa mesa ya está ocupada –gritó esta vez el alumno de Durmstrang

-Yo no veo a nadie –insistió el joven rubio al mismo tiempo que sus dos compañeros mayores empezaban a perder la paciencia mirando alternativamente la mesa vacía, a Malfoy y a los alumnos de Durmstrang

-Es la mesa de Víktor, Yuri y Sendhar –contestó otro de los alumnos de Durstrang

-¿Y quienes son esos que no están aquí? –insistió el alumno llamado Malfoy

-¡No están porque precisamente Sendhar es el alumno al que habéis atacado nada más llegar a este colegio!

Los dos alumnos mayores de Hogwarts palidecieron intensamente. El ataque a aquel muchacho había sido un tremendo error que seguro que les traería más de un problema y lo que menos les interesaba ahora es crearse más problemas todavía.

-Malfoy –la voz de Cedric Diggory era áspera y amenazante- ¡Haz el maldito favor de sentarte en otra mesa!

A regañadientes, aunque mostrando una mayor palidez de la suya normal, el joven rubio, junto con sus dos compañeros buscaron asiento en otras mesas. No es que le importara mucho lo que habían dicho aquellos estúpidos alumnos a los que ya tenía pensado darles una buena paliza en un duelo (de sueños también se vive), pero recordaba muy bien lo pálido que se había puesto el jefe de su casa con todo lo sucedido, y si a algo realmente temía Draco Malfoy era a Severus Snape, su jefe de casa.

Los alumnos mayores de Hogwarts se miraron al mismo tiempo que negaban con la cabeza. Ese muchacho no tenía remedio.

-Vamos a nuestros asientos –dijo Cedric

-Sí, será lo más sensato. Me pregunto por qué habrán decidido enviar también alumnos de tercer año. La enseñanza en Durmstrang no es como la nuestra, es oscura y mucho más intensa. No sé si podrán desenvolverse bien.

-Supongo que el director sabrá lo que se hace, solo espero que el incidente con ese estudiante se haya resuelto bien o de lo contrario tendremos problemas.

-Tienes razón, no hay más que mirar las caras de todos los de aquí. Hasta que ese muchacho entre como si nada hubiera pasado estaremos en terreno peligroso.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sendhar, acompañado por Víktor, Yuri y Colster, se había encaminado directamente a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa, quería dar tiempo a su madre para que pudiera hablar tranquilamente con sus profesores y entrar en el comedor cuando todo estuviera tranquilo.

-Estoy deseando ver como se ha solucionado todo ese embrollo –dijo a sus amigos-, aunque me habría gustado poder encargarme personalmente de alguno de esos.

-Creo que mejor ha sido así –le contestó Víktor-. Estaban todos mucho más impactados al verte tendido en el suelo y sin moverte

-Claro que sin moverme ¿Has intentado alguna vez librarte de un abrazo de Colster? –le preguntó Sendhar mirando de forma divertida al vampiro adulto, que tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para poder mantener un rostros serio- Te aseguro que es imposible. No conozco a nadie del clan que pueda librarse de uno de sus abrazos cuando su intención es que el otro no se mueva.

-La reina sí que puede –le respondió el vampiro adulto ya con una visible sonrisa en su rostro-, y tú cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor.

-Colster, la fuerza de mamá no tiene igual. Es normal que pueda con uno de tus abrazos.

-Venga –Yuri se había levantado del asiento que ocupaba y miró fijamente a su amigo más joven-. Termina de cambiarte de ropa, que no sé vosotros, pero yo tengo hambre y quiero comer bien por si más tarde se hace alguna demostración y puedo colarme en ella. Tengo unas ganas de enfrentarme a uno de esos ingleses que no os lo podéis ni imaginar.

-Sí –Víktor se levantó también de su asiento- había un grupo que vestían de verde que nos dirigían unas miradas de desagrado que no podían con ellas.

-Y yo tengo ganas de desquitarme –Sendhar ya estaba completamente vestido- Vamos amigos //_Seth_, vamos amiga, debemos ir con los demás//.

-//Voy, deja que me enrolle en ti por fuera de tus ropas, eso les pondrá más nerviosos//

-//¿Más de lo que deben estar ya?//

-//Un poco más no les hará daño//

Riendo levemente a su amiga, Sendhar permitió que la enorme cobra real se enrollara alrededor de su cintura y pecho para dejar su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su joven amigo, posición desde la que podía controlarlo todo y dar algún susto a quien se lo mereciera.

Yuri al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta, delante de sus dos amigos, levantó su varita en forma de estar apuntando a algún enemigo invisible.

-¡Alumnos de Hogwarts, temblad, que las Joyas de Durmstrang al ataque van!

Sendhar y Víktor se miraron el uno al otro y no pudieron resistirse y comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Yuri –Sendhar intentaba hablar entre carcajada y carcajada-, que el que ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza he sido yo,

-¿Es que nadie te ha hablado de las lesiones por simpatía? –Yuri terminó riendo junto con dos compañeros.

Riendo alegremente, los tres amigos, seguidos de un muy divertido Colster, salieron de su habitación y se encaminaron hacia el comedor del colegio mientras seguían hablando muy animadamente sobre sus planes para dar una muy buena lección a sus visitantes.

Al llegar a las escaleras interrumpieron todo tipo de conversación y sus rostros se tornaron serios ante la posibilidad de que alguno de sus visitantes todavía estuvieran en el hall, aunque esa seriedad se evaporó momentáneamente al ver que sus profesores y los visitantes ingleses ya no estaban allí y en el lugar solo permanecían Alen y Namarie y su grupo de vampiros que sonrieron ampliamente al verle aparecer sano y con un peligroso brillo en sus verdes ojos.

-Me alegra ver que estés bien –saludó con amplia sonrisa la milenaria vampiro

-Ya sabes, tengo la cabeza muy dura –respondió Sendhar mientras la abrazaba con gran cariño.

-Vamos, es hora de que vayáis al comedor. La reina hace unos instantes que ha marchado y creo que allí dentro –dijo señalando la puerta del comedor- bastante tensión se siente en el ambiente.

-Sí –afirmó Alen-, según pudimos escuchar, uno de los estudiantes ingleses intentaba ocupar vuestra mesa sí o sí, varios de vuestros compañeros lo impidieron y dos voces desconocidas le llamaron la atención, Malfoy le llamaron.

-Ya nos ocuparemos de él –Yuri tenía una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

Los tres vampiros adultos volvieron a transformar sus caras en máscaras inexpresivas salvo por el brillante amarillo que lucían sus ojos y que alertaba a los demás del peligro que corrían si alguien osara agredir al joven vampiros.

Caminando a pasos firmes, los tres amigos en su acostumbrado orden de ir de un lugar a otro y los tres vampiros adultos a apenas un par de metros detrás de ellos, hicieron que las puertas del comedor se abrieran de par en par y se dirigieron directamente hacia su mesa. Frente a ella seis alumnos del colegio la guardaban.

Una sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los estudiantes de Durmstrang y de sus profesores al mismo tiempo que los visitantes los miraban con una mezcla de incertidumbre y temor. La visión de una enorme serpiente enrollada en el cuerpo del joven estudiante había motivado que los alumnos visitantes comenzaran a cruzar entre ellos verdaderas miradas de temor. Temor por la posible reacción de aquel muchacho por haber sido agredido y mucho más temor todavía por el hecho de que este joven poseía como mascota la serpiente más venenosa que se conocía.

Sendhar notó todas estas reacciones y sonrió internamente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desquitarse de todo lo que le había sucedido. Su mente también captó las miradas que dos aurores ingleses le dirigían. Eran miradas que no reflejaban temor alguno, reflejaban dolor, arrepentimiento, tristeza, esperanza, aquellos debían ser los aurores de los que le habló su madre.

Sentándose en la mesa, la comida apareció de manera instantánea, los visitantes se sorprendieron al ver que a él no le había aparecido ningún plato, solo una enorme copa llena de un extraño y oscuro líquido.

Los vampiros adultos no perdían de vista a ninguno de los recién llegados, incluso el resto del grupo de Namarie se había desperdigado por todo el comedor y vigilaban a todos los presentes.

De una de las mesas, un profesor inglés completamente vestido de negro se levantó y salió de la enorme estancia con la finalidad de encontrar los servicios sin percatarse de que unos peligrosos ojos amarillos se habían posado en su figura y su propietaria había comenzado a salir también de aquella estancia.

Sendhar se percató de todos los movimientos de Namarie y giró su mirada hacia Alen que únicamente se limitó a asentir levemente con su cabeza. El joven vampiro no dijo ni una sola palabra pero su vista no se alejaba de la puerta de entrada a la espera de que aquel profesor regresara de nuevo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Severus Snape sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento y no estaba nada tranquilo, aunque exteriormente absolutamente nada podía apreciarse en su frío e inexpresivo rostro.

Las órdenes que Dumbledore le había dado le habían llenado de absoluto terror, estaba más que convencido, que su vida no iba a durar mucho más. Se imaginaba a sí mismo siendo atacado de la misma manera que aquel idota de auror y le había costado controlar su respiración para no delatar sus miedos.

En los servicios se había apoyado en uno de los lavamanos y aprovechó para mojarse la cara y la nuca con agua helada.

Dando un pesado suspiro de resignación salió al pasillo para dirigirse nuevamente al comedor e intentar controlar a sus alumnos, lo último que necesitaba era que sus slytherins hicieran algún sarcástico comentario de los suyos. En otras circunstancias incluso se habría divertirlo de verlo, pero en esos momentos sería lo peor que podría pasarle.

Apenas había dado veinte pasos por el pasillo cuando se quedó completamente petrificado. Hacia él venía la mujer vampiro que había demostrado que era uno de los elementos importantes de su grupo. Caminaba hacia él como si su aparición en aquel lugar fuera casual, pero el severo profesor se había percatado que con cada paso que daba, aquella vampiro se dirigía directamente hacia él.

Era solo uno de ellos, su mente pensaba furiosamente, a lo mejor dando todo de sí podría librarse de ella y añadiendo el movimiento al pensamiento su mano corrió rápidamente hacia el bolsillo de la túnica donde guardaba su varita. Casi grita de alegría al notarla entre sus dedos cuando, sin saber cómo, la vampiro ya le estaba agarrando el brazo y arrojando su varita lejos de él para luego abrazarlo con fuerza y aprisionarlo contra la pared.

El hombre intentó luchar con todo su cuerpo para librarse de aquel agarre, intentó con todas sus fuerzas mover sus brazos, pero le fue imposible a causa de la enorme fuerza de la vampiro. Intentó desesperadamente dar patadas, pero se había visto inclinado hacia un lado y sus piernas no alcanzaban ni siquiera a rozar el cuerpo de su atacante. En su lucha notó como la cabeza de la vampiro obligaba a inclinar la suya propia y apenas sintió un ligero pinchazo en su cuello en donde los afilados colmillos de la mujer habían taladrado su arteria.

Sintió como poco a poco las fuerzas le abandonaban a medida que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y el sopor le invadía. Sintió como caía en la oscuridad eterna sin fuerza alguna para seguir luchando cuando un dulzón líquido inundó su boca y como una fuerza mayor a la suya le instaba a beber ese líquido que poco a poco le empezó a saber a gloria.

Namarie contemplaba al hombre beber su sangre. Su fría mirada se había tornado tierna y cariñosa mientras contemplaba como los cambios del hombre se estaban formando a medida que bebía de ella. Cuando supo que ya era suficiente, apartó su muñeca de la boca del hombre y, tras cerrar su herida, comenzó a acariciar tiernamente su cabeza.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Faltaba poco para que la comida terminara. Sus profesores habían anunciado que las clases de esa tarde se compartirían con los alumnos de Hogwarts y todos ansiaban ver cómo se podían desarrollar con la asistencia de sus visitantes.

Ya estaban a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron y el profesor de Hogwarts que antes había marchado volvía ahora a tomar su asiento en la mesa.

Sendhar elevó su mirada y sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los negros del profesor para después sonreírle amigablemente en un gesto de bienvenida al clan. Asintió cuando su gesto fue correspondido con una leve inclinación de cabeza del hombre.

Al terminar la comida todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del comedor para dirigirse a sus correspondientes clases. En el hall Yuri y Víktor se despidieron de Sendhar deseándole suerte en la clase que le correspondía ahora, Artes Oscuras.

Al separarse de sus amigos, Sendhar se vio rodeado por el poderoso trío de vampiros adultos que lo escoltaron hasta su correspondiente aula, impidiendo de esa manera que cualquier otro estudiante que no fueran sus compañeros habituales se acercaran al él. Cuando entró en el aula, el joven vampiro se encontró frente a frente con su profesor.

Se trataba de un hombre más bien bajo, de amargada apariencia y sin un solo pelo en su cabeza, que parecía brillar como una bola de billar. Era un hombre muy retraído que apenas alternaba con el resto de plantel de profesores del colegio, pero que vigilaba y guardaba que nada les ocurriera a sus alumnos. Como el resto de profesores, sentía un gran afecto por el joven vampiro.

-¿Estás bien, Sendhar? –los saltones ojos pardos del profesor se fijaron en los verdes de su alumno, una verdadera preocupación se reflejaba en ellos.

-Sí, profesor Gorsky. Estoy perfectamente

-Me alegra comprobarlo –una muy rara sonrisa apareció en el rostro del profesor-. Ocupa tu lugar acostumbrado, tengo la impresión que la clase va a estar muy entretenida.

-Sí, señor.

Los alumnos recién llegados miraron al hombre con claras muestras de temor. Dimitri Gorsky no tenía una apariencia imponente o que deslumbrara con su sola presencia, pero algo en su expresión hacía que todo aquel que lo contemplara sintiera que el miedo empezaba a recorrer sus venas.

Los tres vampiros adultos se situaron al fondo del aula con sus miradas pendientes de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Junto con los alumnos de Hogwarts, Severus Snape hizo su aparición.

-Bienvenidos todos a la clase de Artes Oscuras –comenzó el profesor después de que todos los alumnos habían tomado asiento-. En esta clase aprenderemos las características de las maldiciones y los hechizos oscuros, formas de conseguirlos y su forma de actuar ¿Alguna pregunta? –Dimitri Gorsky miraba a los alumnos ingleses ya que sabía que de sus alumnos no tenía ninguna duda- Bien, viendo que nadie tiene dudas comenzaremos por estudiar una de las maldiciones imperdonables, la maldición cruciatus. Como todos sabrán, la maldición cruciatus la suelen utilizar aquellas personas leales a magos oscuros para torturar a sus víctimas. Para lanzar esta maldición se debe apuntar fijamente la varita hacia la víctima seleccionada y gritar fuerte y claro la palabra que la invoca "crucio". Usted, señorita... –dijo señalando a una alumna inglesa, una muchacha con largo cabello castaño muy desordenado

-Hermione Granger –contestó la muchacha.

-Señorita Granger, ¿me podría decir cual es la forma que tiene la maldición cruciatus?

-No, señor –respondió muy decidida

-¿Puede decirme al menos sus efectos?

-Es una maldición imperdonable muy oscura que no debe ser enseñada a nadie y me niego rotundamente a aprenderla

-¿Usted se niega a aprender las maldiciones?

-Sí, señor, incluso afirmo que esta clase no debería existir.

-Si eso es lo que piensa, dígame ¿cómo piensa protegerse y contrarrestar la maldición si no aprende sus fundamentos?

-Puedo hacer un fuerte escudo para repelerla

-Bien, un escudo ¿qué tipo de escudo?

-Un protego con mucha potencia.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang empezaron a lanzar pequeñas risitas.

-Señor Sendhar ¿puede explicarnos la forma de la maldición cruciatus?

-Sí, señor. La maldición cruciatus la forman infinidad de microscópicas agujas que, una vez lanzada parecen un simple rayo de luz. Las afiladas agujas penetran en el cuerpo de la víctima causando el dolor.

-¿Un protego es útil contra la maldición?

-No, señor. Literalmente no le hace ni cosquillas.

-Señorita Granger, acompáñeme, haremos que defienda su "magnífica" afirmación

Muy erguida y con la cabeza muy alta la estudiante se acercó al profesor que señaló un jarrón de cristal que estaba sobre su mesa.

-Voy a lanzar la maldición sobre este jarrón, usted se encargará de protegerlo

-Sí, señor –contestó la joven al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con decisión su varita.

-CRUCIO

-Protego

La maldición lanzada por el profesor atravesó limpiamente el escudo que creó la estudiante de Hogwarts y el jarrón de cristal estalló en pequeños trocitos.

-Ya veo lo bien que usted aprende a protegerse de una maldición. Vuelva a su asiento.

Pálida y furiosa porque no había podido defender su afirmación la joven estudiante volvió a su asiento cruzando un instante su mirada con la de Severus Snape quien parecía lanzarle puñales con los ojos.

-Señoritas y señores de Hogwarts –continuó el profesor-, a pesar de lo que puedan estar aprendiendo y que su compañera tan maravillosamente nos ha demostrado, para defenderse adecuadamente de las artes oscuras hay que aprender a usarlas. Señor Sendhar, acérquese por favor.

El joven vampiro se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al centro del aula en donde otro jarrón de cristal había aparecido. Esta vez todos vieron como el profesor se situaba en una posición diferente a la que tenía, volviendo a apuntar con su varita el jarrón de cristal

-CRUCIO –volvió a lanzar la maldición.

-¡Esmaltum reflectio! –fue el hechizo que Sendhar lanzó al jarrón.

Dimitri Gorsky se tiró al suelo. La maldición que había lanzado había rebotado en el jarrón y volvía hacia él, pasando por encima de su cabeza y estrellándose contra el fuerte muro de piedra del aula.

Todos los visitantes de Hogwarts se habían quedado de piedra, incluido el profesor Snape, era la primera vez que veían un escudo capaz de anular la maldición imperdonable.

-Gracias, señor Sendhar, puede volver a su sitio. Señorita Granger –dijo después mirando a la joven estudiante- como puede comprobar, sus afirmaciones son nulas, el señor Sendhar no habría podido seleccionar una buena protección si no hubiera sabido cuales eran las cualidades y la forma de la maldición y, en vista de que usted es una persona muy cerrada de ideas, me niego rotundamente a enseñárselo. Espero que la próxima vez no presuma tanto de sus aptitudes sin comprobar que realmente son válidas. La clase ha terminado. Pueden salir.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a salir del aula. Un muchacho pelirrojo se acercó a Hermione Granger.

-No te preocupes Hermione, seguro que hay truco, no hay nada que esquive una cruciatus. Con razón los aurores atacaron a ese tipo. Seguro que es un mortífago.

El muchacho que había hablado cerró su boca de inmediato al encontrarse rodeado de estudiantes apuntándole con sus respectivas varitas.

-¡Señor Weasley! –tronó la voz de Severus Snape- ¿Se puede saber que tiene usted por cabeza? ¿Cómo se le ocurre lanzar una acusación tan grave como la que ha lanzado? –Los negros ojos del profesor lanzaban chispas hacia el alumno que había palidecido intensamente- ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para su casa y detención durante un mes! Personalmente me cargaré de informar a su familia sobre su magnífico papel en la escuela y en las visitas de representación

Severus Snape iba a continuar con su ataque frontal al inconsciente alumno cuando sintió una fuerte quemazón en su brazo izquierdo. Con un gesto despectivo hizo que sus alumnos se alejaran para luego fijar su vista en Namarie quien, junto con Sendhar, Alen y Colster, corrió a su lado.

La vampiro levantó ligeramente la manga de la túnica del hombre y puso su mano sobre la marca que en él había y enviando su fuerza para bloquear el dolor del hombre que la miró con gesto agradecido.

-Severus, ten mucho cuidado –dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello.

-Estate en contacto permanente con nosotros –fue Alen el que habló-, si algo va mal iremos a por ti. Repito el ruego de Namarie, ten mucho cuidado.

Asintiendo el hombre miró a sus ahora compañeros de clan y marchó del colegio.

-x-x-x-x-x-

El salón estaba levemente iluminado por antorchas que a duras penas eliminaban el lóbrego aspecto de aquella estancia.

Un, por llamarlo así, hombre estaba de pie frente a un suntuoso asiento de mármol negro, mirando a sus hombres al mismo tiempo que le informaban sobre sus avances en los diferentes encargos que les habían encomendado. El resultado del informe que le estaban dando claramente no era de su gusto ya que algunos mortífagos estaban siendo "gentilmente" tratados con la maldición cruciatus.

Uno de los mortífagos mantenía sus negros ojos fijos en la figura del hombre rubio que en esos momentos se estaba retorciendo en el suelo y gritando de dolor. En su mente aparecía constantemente la forma con la que el heredero del clan había convocado un escudo protector para la maldición que Voldemort estaba lanzando contra sus mortífagos.

-¡Severus! –tronó la voz del mago oscuro.

-¿Mi señor? –respondió adelantando un paso y poniéndose de rodillas al mismo tiempo que besaba la túnica del señor oscuro.

-Dame tu informe –exigió sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita, presto para darle una buena sesión de crucios.

-Mi señor –Severus tragó saliva, sabía lo que tenía que decir pero nada le libraba del remordimiento de informar sobre Sendhar-. He averiguado donde se encuentra el hijo de Rhijal, la reina de los vampiros.

Voldemort clavó su roja mirada en los negro ojos de su mortífago y una sádica sonrisa afeó más todavía su horrendo rostro.

-Continúa –su voz se había atenuado y había bajado su varita.

-Mi señor, cursa tercer año en Durmstrang. Estaba allí con una representación de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Los profesores lo tienen muy vigilado y oculto y anoche su madre vino a visitarle –mintió sobre ese detalle, no hacía falta que supiera que podían ir libremente bajo la luz del sol-. Un gran poder emana de su cuerpo.

-Muy bien, Severus. Buen trabajo, me has demostrado nuevamente tu valía. Vuelve a tu sitio –el hombre se levantó y volvió a su puesto entre el grupo de mortífagos- ¡Colagusano! ¡Bellatrix! –los dos mortífagos se acercaron a su señor y se arrodillaron frente a él- ¡Id a Durmstrang y traedme al hijo de Rhijal!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquí tenéis el capítulo siete, que espero que os siga gustando.

Sé que he tardado mucho, pero estoy con el mismo problema de siempre, la falta de tiempo No me maldigáis mucho.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leéis mis locuras y de manera muy especial a **ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, taly, Leo, Karlita Ate, Kaito Seishiro, joanjy, RAC, D.Alatriste, Sami-Marauder girl, Aranel-Riddle, Anfitrite, alejandra, Harry18, Clawy, giosseppe, The angel of de dreams, anatripotter, jovas, Sauron13, janita, Dark Guy, darkcarolineriddle, sesshoumaru.forever, Lady Layil Black, Ginebra, chibi-hagane, sosaku, Cerberux, afuchar3, anita1989, Luna duSoleil, remmy-ro, Miss-Mandy-Scarmander, D.L.A. Pau Malfoy, Conny-hp, Hombre del Saco y Pamplinass** por vuestros comentarios.

Si me he dejado a alguien, decídmelo, por favor.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se han ofrecido a ayudarme. La verdad es que yo necesitaba era alguien para comentar ideas. De todas formas, permitidme que si en algún momento me encuentro colapsada pueda acudir a alguno de vosotros para pedir consejo. Gracias

Millones de gracias **Karlita Ate** por escuchar mis locuras.

Mañana intentaré contestar todos los comentarios que me habéis puesto con dirección de correo electrónico o estén dados de alta en la página.

Un abrazo inmenso para todas y todos!

Cuidaros mucho. Os adoro!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de esta historia que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto son fruto de mi imaginación.

Nota: Esta historia es un universo completamente alterno, algunos personajes pueden coincidir con las historias en el personaje en sí, pero no en la forma de ser o de obrar.

//pársel//

Capítulo 8 

Habían salido de la case de transformaciones y disponían de dos horas libres. No era que por la tarde gozaran de ese tiempo extra, pero la llegada de los alumnos de Hogwarts había alterado la normal marcha del colegio y se había decidido preparar una pequeña sesión de duelos en los que participarían los alumnos de los dos colegios.

Sendhar estaba sentado en uno de los bancos con que contaba la sala de recreo a la espera de la llegada de sus dos amigos. Alen, Colster y Namarie estaban a su lado. La milenaria vampiro permanecía con los ojos en su peligroso color amarillo, no para advertir a los demás del peligro que corrían, aunque esa fue la interpretación que los demás habían hecho, sino que estaba en constante contacto con su hijo recién convertido y su cuerpo estaba en tensión, dispuesta para salir en su auxilio a le menor señal de peligro.

Lo sucedido en la clase de artes oscuras había corrido por todo Durmstrang como la pólvora ardiendo lo que había significado una mayor tensión entre los alumnos de ambos colegios.

El muchacho pelirrojo que ocasionó aquella nueva situación de tensión había sido llamado por sus profesores y había sido fuertemente reprendido por su acción, lo mismo que le había sucedido a la alumna que había intentado desprestigiar públicamente la enseñanza que allí se impartían.

-Hola –fue el saludo que Sendhar escuchó y que hizo que girara su cabeza hacia el origen de la voz.

Dos hombres, uno de cabello negro y ojos azules y otro de cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados estaban a su lado. Los vampiros adultos no les perdían de vista. Al reconocerlos como los aurores ingleses y siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que su madre le había dicho, se tensó de manera visible.

-No tengas miedo, no pretendemos hacerte daño alguno –habló el hombre de cabello castaño-. Permíteme que nos presentemos, mi compañero es Sirius Black y yo soy Remus Lupin –el auror extendió su mano en señal de saludo, lo mismo que hizo su compañero.

Mostrando su reticencia, Sendhar miró ambas manos hasta que al final pareció aceptar el saludo y las estrechó con timidez.

-Sendhar, hijo de Rhijal –se presentó el joven vampiro.

-Encantados de conocerte –dijo Sirius Black luciendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro-. Queremos que sepas que lamentamos todo lo que te ocurrió y que no apoyamos en absoluto el comportamiento de los otros aurores.

-Gracias, acepto las disculpas.

-Nos quedamos muy sorprendidos de la naturaleza de tu madre y de tus amigos –dijo señalando a los vampiros adultos.

-No se nos conoce mucho y estamos felices de nuestra vida tranquila. Que no tengamos mucho contacto con los otros clanes no nos afecta.

-¿Nos? –preguntó extrañado Remus Lupin.

Por toda respuesta, Sendhar transformó sus verdes ojos en el intenso amarillo de su madre y sus afilados colmillos hicieron acto de presencia, lo que hizo que los dos aurores ingleses se sorprendieran más todavía.

-Perdona la pregunta, pero ¿desde cuando eres vampiro?

-Que yo recuerde, siempre lo he sido y he ido creciendo como tal

-¿Creciendo? –la sorpresa se reflejaba en los dos aurores

-Sí –sonrió Sendhar al ver aquella expresión en sus rostros-. Lo que me recuerda que debo renovar vestuario.

-Así es –Alen intervino en la conversación-, has vuelto a crecer. Las ancianas Novomov estarán encantadas de poder hacerte ropa nueva.

Un brillo de diversión inundó los ojos verdes del joven vampiro y los dos aurores se lo quedaron mirando muy detenidamente, aquel gesto les era muy familiar.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo Remus Lupin sonriendo al joven vampiro-. Creo que debemos vigilar más a nuestros alumnos.

Asintiendo a forma de despedida, los dos aurores se marcharon y el grupo de vampiros se quedó en silencio, pendientes de todo los que les rodeaba en aquellos momentos.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando los rostros de los vampiros se adornaron con una alegre y sincera sonrisa, hacia ellos venía Severus Snape con paso rápido y firme. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, pero al llegar a su lado una leve sonrisa adornó su cara.

-Madre –sonrió a Namarie

-Severus, menos mal que estás bien –respondió la vampiro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él y le mostraba su cuello-. Bebe hijo, necesitas reponer fuerzas

El nuevo vampiro no se hizo de rogar y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de su madre, bebiendo del rojo líquido que le llenaba de calor y energía.

-¿Has tenido algún problema? –Alen mostraba una profunda preocupación

-No –contestó Severus después de beber de su madre-. No he sufrido ninguna dosis de cruciatus.

-No hubiéramos permitido que eso ocurriera. Habríamos ido a por ti a la mínima señal de peligro.

Severus Snape los miraba agradecido. Nunca antes en su vida se había visto tan rodeado de afecto y verdadera preocupación por su persona.

-Lo sé –contestó manteniendo su sonrisa-. Continuamente notaba que estabais pendientes de mí, aunque estaba dispuesto para lanzar el escudo que Sendhar hizo en la clase de artes oscuras –la seriedad volvió a su rostro-. El lord ha enviado a dos mortífagos en busca de Sendhar para secuestrarlo, Colagusano y Bellatrix. El primero es un animago que se transforma en rata. La mujer es el ser más despreciable y sádico que hay entre sus seguidores.

-Estaremos preparados –dijo Namarie volviendo a poner sus ojos en color amarillo para avisar a todos los vampiros de su grupo.

-Debo volver con los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Cuando coja a ese maldito Weasley sabrá lo que es tener la boca cerrada.

-Ten mucho cuidado –fue el ruego de Sendhar.

Apenas Severus Snape había salido de aquel lugar cuando Víktor y Yuri hicieron su aparición. No venían solos, dos alumnos visitantes venían con ellos.

-¡Sendhar! –saludó Yuri mientras se acercaban a su amigo- Ya estamos aquí.

-Sí –afirmó Víktor-. Está visto que hay gente de Hogwarts que te quiere con locura- añadió sonriendo al referirse al suceso ocurrido en la clase de artes oscuras.

-Ni me lo recordéis –contestó sonriendo el joven vampiro

-Te aseguramos que nosotros no estamos incluidos en esas declaraciones –dijo uno de los recién llegados-. Permite que nos presentemos, mi compañero es Cedric Diggory y yo soy Oliver Wood

-x-x-x-x-x-

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, desde un discreto rincón de aquel lugar, observaban al joven vampiro hablar con sus amigos y los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Ambos, después de asegurarse de que los alumnos que estaban a su cargo se encontraban en su correspondiente clase, se había apresurado en volver a aquel lugar y ahora estaban observándolo muy detenidamente y la mente de los dos aurores trabajaba a mil por hora. Ahora estaban casi seguros de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Te diste cuenta del brillo de sus ojos? –preguntó Sirius a Remus

-Claro que me di cuenta –afirmó el licántropo-. Ese mismo brillo es el que mostraban los ojos de Lily cuando nos empujaba a todos a comprar cualquier cosa.

-Pero sobre todo cuando era comprar túnicas nuevas.

-Sí. A pesar de que el pelo no es el claro distintivo Potter, estoy completamente seguro que Sendhar es Harry.

-Sí. Son demasiadas coincidencias ¡Maldito Dumbledore! –terminó por estallar Sirius- Dejó a mi ahijado en aquel lugar en donde fue maltratado hasta casi morir.

-Rhijal debió encontrarlo en la forma como nos mostró, e hizo lo único que podía hacer para salvarle la vida, lo convirtió en su hijo.

-¡Ese maldito viejo! –Sirius estaba que literalmente se subía por las paredes.

-Tranquilo, Sirius –Remus apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo-. Tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que debemos hacer.

-Lo primero de todo, que Harry no sufra ningún ataque más. No consentiré que le hagan ni el más mínimo rasguño.

-Vamos –Remus cogió del brazo a su amigo-. Creo que tenemos que hablar con Tonks y contarle todo lo que ha sucedido. Es una de los aurores más inteligentes del cuerpo y estoy seguro que se unirá a nosotros cuando se entere de lo que hemos averiguado.

Sirius asintió y los dos amigos marcharon a buscar a su compañera. La encontraron acompañando a varios alumnos de la salida de la clase de pociones.

Nymphadora Tonks era una auror que conseguía tener engañados a todos aquellos que la rodeaban, a todos menos a sus compañeros con los que tenía una verdadera amistad y gran confianza, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black eran de los pocos que se podían contar entre este selecto grupo.

Todo aquel que estuviera frente a la auror veía a una persona sumamente patosa y despistada, logrando que todos se preguntaran cómo una persona así podía estar dentro del cuerpo de aurores. La realidad era totalmente diferente. Tonks, porque no permitía que nadie la llamara por su nombre, era una mujer sumamente inteligente, muy capaz y competente, bruja sumamente poderosa y con una mente fría y calculadora.

-Hola Tonks –saludó Remus- Ven con nosotros, tenemos que comentarte algo de lo que nos hemos enterado

-Chicos, menuda cara que traéis –sonrió la joven auror.

-Es algo grave, Tonks –añadió Sirius

La cara seria que traían sus dos amigos hizo que la auror se pusiera en guardia.

-Ya podéis empezar a hablar –una mirada fría y calculadora había aparecido en los ojos de la auror.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rhijal permanecía con sus ojos en su peligroso color amarillo intenso. Su rostro, frío y sin aparentar emoción alguna para cualquier ser que no la conociera no engañaba a los vampiros que estaban a su alrededor.

La reina de los vampiros había sido informada de todo lo ocurrido en Durmstrang desde el momento en que marchó y sus ojos demostraban a todas luces que no estaba para nada contenta, lo mismo que ocurría con todos los que la acompañaban.

La próxima visita de los dos mortífagos para intentar secuestrar a su hijo no era lo que la tenía en ese estado de cólera e ira, sabía perfectamente que Alen, Colster y Namarie y su grupo podían perfectamente encargarse de esos dos. Sabía también que su propio hijo era capaz de encargarse de sus dos amenazas.

Lo que la había hecho sacar su máxima fuerza combativa eran los planes que el director de Hogwarts había trazado para conseguir tener bajo sus manos a Sendhar y a todo su clan.

-Arin –llamó a uno de sus súbditos, un hombre de mediana estatura, de platinado cabello largo y liso y ojos de color azul muy claro, casi blancos-, lleva a tu grupo a los alrededores de Hogwarts y vigilad todo el lugar. Quiero un informe diario de lo que allí ocurra.

-¿Qué hacemos con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix?

-Argent se encargará de tener bajo vigilancia a todos los integrantes de esa orden del ganso al horno. Marcha ahora, debes lograr que esa maldita escuela esté completamente bajo nuestro invisible control. Ese maldito viejo lamentará todo lo que ha hecho y está tramando para con mi hijo y todos nosotros. Todo aquel que llegue a faltar al respeto o a amenazar la vida de Sendhar debe ser inmediatamente eliminado.

-Sí, majestad –el vampiro inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza y salió de la sala del trono seguido por un numeroso grupo de vampiros.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Si te soy sincero, yo mismo habría maldecido a Ronald –decía Oliver Wood a Sendhar mientras que todos juntos caminaban hacia la sala en donde se celebraría la exhibición de duelos-. Te aseguro que es un verdadero incordio, siempre habla todo convencido de que lo que él dice es lo verdadero cuando el 99 por 100 de las veces que habla es para meter la pata.

-Bueno –Sendhar reía casi sin poderse contener-, por ahora lo que ha hecho es meter la pata el 100 por 100 de las veces. Doy gracias a que vuestro profesor de pociones ha intervenido rápidamente.

-Sendhar tiene razón –afirmó Víktor-, de no ser por vuestro profesor de pociones vuestro compañero ahora estaría muerto y sin una sola gota de sangre en el cuerpo, claro, eso después de recibir maldiciones por parte de todos nosotros.

-Tengo que reconocer que las primeras intervenciones de vuestros compañeros me han decepcionado bastante –Sendhar suspiró demostrando su malestar-. Un alumno, por muy inteligente que se crea no debería nunca contradecir a un profesor en una materia que nunca ha tratado.

-Paciencia, Sendhar –dijo Cedric Diggory-. Hermione Granger es una verdadera devoradora de libros, es la primera de su clase y da siempre por sentado que lo que ella dice es lo correcto. Ninguno de los dos tiene muchos amigos en Hogwarts.

-No entiendo como es que han dejado que alumnos de tercer año vinieran –comentó Yuri-. Está más que demostrado que no están preparados para asumir las materias que se enseñan aquí.

-Es algo que todos nos preguntamos y pondría mi mano en el fuego asegurando que los profesores empiezan a arrepentirse de haberlos traído.

Los cinco estudiantes permanecieron en silencio mientras entraban en la sala de duelos que había sido agrandada para dar cabida a todos los estudiantes y profesores que allí se habían reunido.

En el centro de la inmensa sala se había instalado una tarima de duelos más grande de lo normal para que las prácticas y demostraciones pudieran sucederse con mucha más comodidad para los contendientes.

-Buenas tardes a todos –saludó el profesor Thompson-. Como un adelanto de lo que pueda suceder en el campeonato internacional de duelo vamos a mantener varios combates entre alumnos de ambos colegios. En las dos urnas de cristal que se han puesto en la tarima se encuentran todos los nombres de los posibles integrantes de los equipos. Vamos a proceder a un sorteo para formar las parejas que competirán.

-De forma voluntaria –continuó el profesor Gorsky, que había abandonado su solitaria existencia en Durmstrang para estar presente-, un alumno de Hogwarts sacará un pergamino de la urna que contiene los nombres de los alumnos de su colegio y otro alumno de Durmstrang hará lo propio con la urna que contiene los pergaminos de los candidatos de esta escuela. Ahora, que un alumno de Hogwarts se acerque a la urna que le corresponde, a ser posible uno que no diga ni haga estupideces.

Leves risas sonaron por toda la amplia estancia al mismo tiempo que los reprendidos alumnos de Hogwarts bajaban sus cabezas. Al final un muchacho de cabello negro y de tímida pose se acercó titubeando a la urna que le habían señalado.

-Muy bien, señor...

-Longbottom, Neville Longbottom

-Gracias, señor Longbottom, cuando le diga procederá a sacar un pergamino de la urna ¿Está preparado?

-Sí, señor –casi consiguió terminar de hablar el tímido alumno.

-Que se acerque un alumno de Durmstrang –continuó ahora el profesor de defensa. Un joven, también de cabello negro se acercó a su correspondiente urna-. Gracias, señor Krystornov. Ahora saquen un pergamino cada uno.

El sorteo de "manos inocentes" escogió a 7 alumnos de Hogwarts y a otros 7 de Dumstrang. Entre los primeros se encontraban Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood y el rubio llamado Draco Malfoy que parecía que era el rey del universo por la forma con la que miraba a todos los demás. Entre los alumnos de Durmstrang, la suerte estuvo de parte de Sendhar y de Víktor mientras que Yuri no tuvo más remedio que permanecer como espectador, un poco enfurruñado pero al mismo tiempo entusiasmado por ver unos buenos duelos.

-Ahora comenzarán los duelos en fase eliminatoria, tal y como un campeonato de duelos se celebra –el profesor de defensa tenía sus ojos brillando de emoción, todos los alumnos seleccionados eran poderosos y la jornada prometía ser muy excitante y espectacular-. Una vez declarado el campeón de esta demostración/competición, éste se batirá en duelo con uno de los profesores. Ahora por favor, suban a la tarima los señores Oliver Wood y Nikolai Sarkiovich. Recuerden, se permiten todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones salvo las imperdonables, que están totalmente prohibidas.

Los dos alumnos subieron a la tarima y se posicionaron uno frente a otro a la espera de que el profesor les diera la señal de empezar el duelo.

Apenas habían salido las luces amarillas de la varita del profesor Gorsky, tanto el alumno de Hogwarts como el de Durmstrang se lanzaron entre sí una serie de hechizos y maldiciones muy rápidas y seguidas. Ambos hacían verdaderas filigranas esquivando los hechizos que les eran lanzados e intentando lanzar los propios. Poco a poco se pudo apreciar como la táctica empleada por el alumno de Hogwarts fue más defensiva que ofensiva, todo lo contrario de lo que mostraba el alumno de Durmstrang que lanzaba solamente hechizos y maldiciones ofensivas. Después de quince minutos de un vertiginoso espectáculo, Oliver Wood consiguió que impactara en su oponente un hechizo de piernas de gelatina y uno de desarme, proclamándose ganador de ese duelo.

Poco a poco los diferentes alumnos de fueron enfrentando a sus oponentes y se pudo apreciar la clara ventaja de los alumnos de Durmstrang ya que de seis duelos, 2 fueron ganados por Hogwarts y el resto por los alumnos del colegio anfitrión.

El séptimo enfrentamiento hizo que todos gran parte de los presentes guardaran un silencio sepulcral. Por Hogwarts había sido nombrado un alumno llamado Draco Malfoy y por Durmstrang Sendhar fue quien subió a la tarima.

Todos los visitantes se sorprendieron de que, nada más subir el alumno de Durmstrang a la tarima, los profesores Thompson y Gorsky se adelantaran y comenzaran a hacer girar sus varitas alrededor de la tarima para aumentar la potencia del escudo protector que la rodeaba.

Ninguno de los presentes se percató del detalle de que Sirius, Remus y Tonks se habían desperdigado y se habían puesto en lugares estratégicamente situados alrededor de la tarima y los tres tenían una mirada fría y calculadora que no perdían ni un solo segundo de vista a Sendhar y al joven Malfoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dos figuras se acercaban al imponente edificio de colegio intentando ocultarse en las sombras que el anochecer les brindaba para así poder acercarse a su objetivo.

Una de la figuras estaba cubierta por una capa negra con una capucha que cubría su cabeza y una máscara blanca que ocultaba su rostro. La otra figura era un pequeño roedor que sabiéndose protegido por su forma animaga se movía con total libertad y muy confiado de su capacidad para pasar desapercibido.

El colegio parecía muy tranquilo y sin vigilancia exterior. Una malvada y cruel sonrisa fue ocultada por la máscara que llevaba la figura encapuchada.

-Esta misión es un juego de niños –susurró más para sí que para que fuera escuchado por su compañero-. Mi señor estará muy orgulloso de mí y al fin podremos tener a nuestro control a esa maldita reina vampiro.

Las dos figuras continuaron su camino hacia la entrada principal muy contentas y confiadas del seguro éxito de su misión.

A sus espaldas y completamente invisible a la vista de los recién llegados, una figura completamente vestida de negro les observaba muy detenidamente al mismo tiempo que sus oscuros ojos tomaban el peligroso color amarillo de la fuerza combativa de su clan.

Dentro de la sala de duelos, Colster también tenía sus ojos de ese peligroso y aterrador color amarillo y su mente podía ver lo mismo que su compañero le mostraba. Las esperadas visitas ya habían llegado.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Los dos oponentes estaban uno frente a otro esperando la señal para empezar su enfrentamiento. Cada uno tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de su oponente intentando leer en sus respectivas expresiones cual iba a ser el primer movimiento de cada uno.

El alumno de Hogwarts lucía una sarcástica y despectiva sonrisa. En su mente ya tenía planificados todos los hechizos y maldiciones que le iba a lanzar a aquel niñato mimado (según él). Estaba más que seguro que su oponente no tardaría en comer el polvo de la tarima.

Sendhar permanecía sumamente tranquilo con su vista clavada en su oponente, concentrándose intuyendo los primeros movimientos con que empezaría su ataque. Cuando la señal de comienzo del duelo salió de la varita de su profesor, con una velocidad realmente pasmosa le lanzó tres hechizos sencillos que hizo que el muchacho rubio tuviera que correr de un lado para otro para evitarlos.

Con rapidez, aunque no igualando ni mucho menos a la del joven vampiro, el alumno de Hogwarts le lanzó una maldición cortante que Sendhar evitó con suma facilidad invocando un escudo que la absorbió sin ningún problema para lanzarle seguidamente una maldición por la que innumerables agujas de hielo brotaron de su varita.

Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que lanzarse al suelo soltando un enfurecido gruñido, aquel muchacho le iba a dar más problemas de los que creía en un principio. Levantándose a toda prisa, lanzó su siguiente hechizo.

-_Serpersontia_

Una cobra enfurecida salió de su varita y se deslizó con rapidez hacia el oponente del que la había creado.

-//Hola preciosa// -dijo que Sendhar haciendo que todos los que no le conocían se quedaran de piedra, incluido el muchacho rubio que, además, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

La serpiente se quedó quieta a mitad de camino mirando fijamente a aquel muchacho que tenía frente a ella y que la había hablado.

-//¿Puedes hablarme?//

-//Claro, no hay problema alguno. Lamento que te hayan invocado, seguramente que estabas tranquila en donde quiera que estuvieras// -Sendhar se estaba acercando a la serpiente caminando tranquilamente. A su alrededor, tres aurores ingleses estaban que se subían por las paredes y queriendo lanzarse a la tarima para librar al muchacho de aquel venenoso ser.

-//Sí. Hay magos muy estúpidos que no tiene más que hacer que molestarnos cuando más tranquilidad necesitamos//

-//Tengo una amiga, se llama _Seth_, está siempre conmigo, pero nunca se me ocurriría ponerla en medio de un duelo y que resultara dañada ¿Quieres que te haga volver a donde perteneces?//

-//Te lo agradecería, ahora mismo estoy haciendo la digestión de mi comida y necesito tranquilidad, pero me gustaría que más adelante me llamaras y me presentaras a tu amiga//

-//Descuida, tienes mi palabra// - con esto, Sendhar hizo un ligero movimiento con su varita y la serpiente desapareció de la tarima para mirar después a su oponente- Muy bien, será mejor que terminemos esto. No soporto a aquellos que invocan a otros seres para hacer su trabajo.

Draco Malfoy estaba literalmente petrificado. Aquel muchacho no solo había hablado con la serpiente como si tal cosa, sino que la había hecho desaparecer anulando su hechizo.

-_Rincorto sine arnea_ –susurró Sendhar

De la punta de su varita salieron salió una combinación de flechas de hielo, bolas de fuego y tornados de viento que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el muchacho rubio.

-¡_Protego_! –intentó protegerse Draco Malfoy pero no le sirvió de mucho.

Lo primero que llegó a él fue el grupo de quince flechas de hielo. Las 8 primeras rebotaron en el escudo, no así las restantes que lo traspasaron limpiamente y golpearon sin piedad. Las 3 bolas de fuego impactaron contra su cuerpo provocándole quemaduras en un brazo y en las dos piernas y los 2 tornados le levantaron del suelo y le lanzaron fuera de la tarima.

-Qué manía tienen estos ingleses de abusar del protego –comentó Sendhar bajando de la tarima.

Cuando ya iba por el último escalón, el joven vampiro se quedó quieto durante unos instantes.

Colster había dado un gran salto y se había interpuesto ante algo que estaba en el suelo. Sus ojos completamente amarillos y sus colmillos en su máxima longitud.

En el suelo, una pequeña rata había echado a correr con todas sus fuerzas al verse acorralada por un furioso vampiro con los colmillos más largos que había visto en su vida y el mortífago que estaba escondido en su forma animada decidió recuperar su forma humana con la que podría defenderse con su varita.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar su arma defensiva cuando el enorme vampiro se lanzó sobre él, clavándole sus afilados colmillos en su inexistente cuello.

Al reconocer al mortífago, los tres aurores ingleses salieron corriendo para proteger al muchacho objeto de sus ansias y preocupaciones cuando una figura vestida de negro y con la máscara blanca se puso frente a él.

-¡Maldito mocoso! –gritó una enfurecida voz de mujer- ¡Ahora aprenderás! ¡CRUCIO!

-¡_ESMALTUM REFLECTIO_! –Sendhar había adquirido el modo de ataque de su clan. Sus ojos eran los más amarillos que allí había y sus colmillos eran muy largos y sumamente afilados. Al invocar el escudo estando con plenos poderes vampíricos, la maldición rebotó en él y volvió a quien la había lanzado, aumentada en diez veces su potencia.

La mortífaga recibió la maldición imperdonable con tanto poder que no paraba de retorcerse por el suelo y gritar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Cuando la maldición empezó a dejar de hacer efecto, Sendhar se lanzó hacia la mortífaga, que, lo único que pudo ver fue unos terroríficos ojos amarillos y unos más que terroríficos colmillos que iban hacia ella a una velocidad sobrehumana y que no tardó en sentir clavarse en su cuello.

-x-x-x-x-x-

En una oscura gruta, un horrendo ser permanecía sentado en su negro trono. Sus más fieles mortífagos le rodeaban.

Todos estaban preparados para la llegada del hijo de la reina de los vampiros y someterlo sin perder un solo segundo.

El estupor llenó la gruta al aparecer frente a ellos, no el muchacho que esperaban, sino su espía, Severus Snape, llevando consigo los cadáveres de los dos mortífagos que habían enviado para la misión.

Lord Voldemort se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a los dos cuerpos para examinarlos.

El cuerpo de Colagusano presentaba una muerte rápida y limpia con dos perfectas perforaciones en su cuello. El cuerpo de Bellatrix presentaba un aspecto horrendo producto de una horrenda sesión de tortura a base de cruciatus y también los dos orificios producidos en su cuello por unos colmillos sumamente afilados.

-¿Severus? –preguntó el lord oscuro.

-Uno de los vampiros atacó a Colagusano nada más aparecer en el salón de duelos –informó el profesor de pociones.

-¿Y Bellatrix?

-Fue el muchacho.

Un gélido gruñido inundó la gruta. El lord estaba furioso

-Severus, vuelve allí y no pierdas de vista a ese maldito mocoso. Tengo que pensar en algo para lograr que tanto él como su madre se pongan de nuestro lado.

Mientras decía eso, el resto de mortífagos había examinado los dos cuerpos sin vida.

Severus Snape inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza y salió del lugar para seguir con su auténtica misión, proteger al heredero del clan al que ahora pertenecía.

Tras él, uno de los mortífagos también salió de allí para cumplir una misión para su señor, pero antes de llevarla a cabo, se apareció en su mansión y se apresuró hacia su despacho en donde, aún con manos temblorosas, cogió un pergamino y una pluma.

Calmándose lo más que pudo, se concentró en preparar un plan dentro de su mente y apresuró a escribir una carta a su hijo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sé que he tardado mucho, demasiado, pero trabajando por la mañana y estudiando por la tarde estoy con el mismo problema de siempre, la falta de tiempo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leéis mis locuras y de manera muy especial a **Hombre del Saco, Elementh, giosseppe, naj, Lady Layil Black, remmy-ro, PauMalfoy, Karlita Ate, Pamplinas, jovas, Luna Du Soleil, Clawy, Harry18, Olru, Dark Guy, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, jorgemtz88. anita1989, Kaito Seishiro, **

**Gaby. THE SAYAYIN, The angel of de dreams, Conny-hp, Lilith Van Garreth, flo,**

**Miguel Spain, angelstar, JOANJY, milly blacking, Andrea316, Dark.Bellatrix, GX, Shane Black Prince, carolineSonPotter, XaPhiRe, D.L.A, mundi **por vuestros comentarios.

Si me he dejado a alguien, decídmelo, por favor.

Ahora mismo en España es la 01:30 de la madrugada y mi cuerpo pide descanso a gritos, espero que tengáis un poco de paciencia, ya sé que es mucha la que estáis teniendo conmigo. Mañana intentaré contestar todos los comentarios que me habéis puesto con dirección de correo electrónico o estén dados de alta en la página.

Un abrazo inmenso para todas y todos!

Cuidaros mucho. Os adoro!


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaración: Los personajes que aparecen en los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, los personajes originales son totalmente míos y fruto de mi imaginación.

Nota: Este es un universo total y absolutamente alterno. Los personajes que aparecen en los libros no se corresponden con la tradicional forma en que se muestran y la gran mayoría no son como sus originales ni como se pueden leer en innumerables historias.

**Capítulo 9**

En una mesa apartada en un oscuro rincón del Caldero Chorreante tres personas estaban cabizbajas. Se habían reunido allí para poder planificar sus próximos pasos y discutir su forma de actuar desde ese mismo día.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Tonks estaban en silencio, cada uno con un whisky de fuego al mismo tiempo que recordaban todo lo que había ocurrido durante del desastre de la visita a Dumstrang.

Flash Back

Todos se habían quedado paralizados por el espectáculo que era el ver a Sendhar terminar con la vida de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cuando se incorporó, el joven heredero fue rápidamente revisado por el profesor Gorsky al mismo tiempo que Karkaroff hacía acto de presencia en el aula de duelos.

-Malditos idiotas –resopló el director, mirando con desprecio los dos cuerpos sin vida-. Si pensaron que cualquier plan que tuvieran para penetrar en esta escuela iba a tener éxito es que la pandilla de tontos está peor de lo que creía. Hay que revisar los alrededores para asegurarnos de que ninguno más de ellos nos estén vigilando.

-Yo personalmente me ocuparé de eso –la expresión del profesor de artes oscuras hizo que todos los presentes sintieran un gélido escalofrío por toda la espalda-, si hay alguien más, sabrá por qué soy el profesor de artes oscuras de Dumstrang –dijo saliendo del aula varita en mano, logrando que todos se apartaran de su camino.

-Si me lo permiten –intervino Severus Snape-, me encargaré de sacar los cadáveres de aquí.

-Hágalo –contestó Alen con una mirada seria, pero con un mensaje directo a la mente del profesor de pociones "ten cuidado".

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban más pálidos que la nieve y todos se reunieron en un grupo cerrado. Ya habían tenido dos experiencias con los vengativos vampiros y no querían llamar la atención.

Cuando el profesorado visitante iba a sugerir que lo mejor era que marcharan de vuelta a Hogwarts las puertas del aula se volvieron a abrir, pero no fue el profesor de artes oscuras el que entró en el aula. Todos miraron sorprendidos como la reina Rhijal y cinco vampiros más, con sus ojos completamente amarillos y sus colmillos en su máxima longitud habían llegado y se acercaron directamente a Sendhar, revisando cada centímetro de su ser en busca de cualquier lesión que hubiera podido sufrir.

-Karkaroff –intervino la reina-, tengo entendido que un grupo de estudiantes, entre los que se encuentra mi hijo, irá a Hogwarts para un campeonato de duelos.

-Así es, majestad –respondió el director inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar con los aurores.

-Aquí estamos, majestad –fue Tonks quien respondió, dando un paso hacia delante junto con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

-Acompáñenme –ordenó al mismo tiempo que salía del aula y marchaba directamente hacia su carruaje –Aquí podremos hablar con total privacidad.

-Majestad –intervino Tonks una vez que estuvieron todos cómodamente sentados-, le juro por mi magia que no tenemos ninguna mala intención ni animosidad para con su hijo.

-Lo sé –respondió Rhijal al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a su normal color negro y sus colmillos se redujeron hasta quedar completamente ocultos dentro de su boca-. Uno de los poderes con los que contamos es que podemos ver los verdaderos pensamientos e intenciones de una persona. Con lo que hemos averiguado mi verdadera preocupación es el hecho de que mi hijo irá a Hogwarts y estará fácilmente en contacto con el viejo farsante que tiene como director.

-Disculpe, majestad –intervino Sirius Black-, los tres hemos estado hablando y hemos llegado a la misma conclusión. Mi ahijado y el príncipe Sendhar ¿son la misma persona? Si es así ¿Es real la imagen que puso en nuestras mentes del mal estado en que estaba?

Rhijal miró detenidamente al auror y al final le sonrió dándole la confirmación de la verdadera identidad de Sendhar, pero su rostro cambió a un estado total de ira al recordar la gravedad de las lesiones de su hijo.

-Todo empezó en una lectura del oráculo… –comenzó Rhia su historia, explicándoles lo ocurrido hasta el momento actual-. En mi visita anterior pude ver los pensamientos y el alma de ese ser horrible al que al parecer todos adoran. Su intención al dejar a mi hijo allí era que creciera débil y sin iniciativa alguna, sus verdaderos objetivos es que también fuera idolatrado por él y que se ofreciera a sacrificarse. Una vez hubiera muerto, su intención era la de proclamarse el verdadero héroe por sus esfuerzos por lograr que el niño que vivió lograra salvar a todos y lograr para él mismo la totalidad de la fortuna Potter. Ahora mismo, sus intenciones son lograr manipular a mi hijo y a mí misma para influenciar en todos los clanes vampiros le obedecieran y tener un poder casi supremo. En cuanto a vosotros, para Sirius Black tiene planeado ponerle en las misiones más peligrosas y mortales para que no logre salir de ellas con vida y hacerse con todo el patrimonio Black. Con Remus Lupin tiene la intención de reclutar a las manadas de hombre lobo, por los mismos motivos y encerrarlo en Azkaban por ser una criatura oscura cuando ya no tenga ninguna utilidad para sus fines. Para la joven Tonks tiene planeado darle una poción de amor para que quede unida al hijo de su hermano y así tener herederos más poderosos. El auror al que maté era su cómplice en todos sus planes.

Dentro del carruaje, los tres aurores se habían quedado completamente paralizados ante las noticias que estaban recibiendo

-Ni que decir tiene –añadió Rhijal- que todo mi clan está reclamando venganza sobre el daño ocasionado a mi heredero.

Tras varios minutos más de conversación, los tres aurores se bajaron del carruaje, siguiendo a la reina de los vampiros y volvieron a entrar en la escuela, en donde el grupo de visitantes se dispuso a regresar al colegio inglés y Rhijal mantuvo una reunión con su hijo y el resto de sus súbditos.

Fin flashback

Sirius Black tomó y largo trago del fuerte licor y miró a sus dos compañeros de mesa.

-Ya he arreglado todos los pasos con los duendes. Las bóvedas Black y Potter están bien aseguradas y he descubierto que el maldito bastardo ya ha estado robando dinero de los Potter. Por lo visto la reina Rhijal es bien conocida en Gringotts y el jefe duende ha puesto a todos en movimiento. Según me han comentado nunca nadie le había visto tan enfurecido. Todas nuestras bóvedas están bien protegidas ahora.

-Ya he oído que él personalmente decapitó al duende que estaba a cargo de las bóvedas Potter –dijo Tonks.

-Sí. Lo hizo delante de todo el mundo. No fue un bonito espectáculo –Sirius se estremeció al recordar la escena y la furia del jefe duende.

-Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es planificar muy bien nuestros movimientos para proteger a Sendhar –Remus tenía verdaderos problemas para controlar a su lobo. Una cría de su camada había sido gravemente herida y estaba en peligro. El lobo dentro de él estaba sediento de sangre-. Doy gracias a Merlín de que Severus ahora es un vampiro del clan de Rhijal.

Ni que lo digas –reconoció Sirius-, ahora Sniv… Severus –se apresuró a corregir el nombre- está bien protegido cada vez que va a una reunión del Voldimort ese y también cuando está con el viejo bastardo.

Todo este asunto había logrado que tanto Sirius como Severus hubieran enterrado el hacha de guerra y una verdadera amistad había nacido entre el recién nacido vampiro y los tres ocupantes de la mesa.

-Vamos, chicos –continuó Tonks-, comencemos a planificar todo esto. No estoy dispuesta a consentir que alguien roce siquiera un solo pelo de Sendhar.

Los tres aurores comenzaron a tomar notas y hacer planos de los lugares en donde el príncipe vampiro estaría y a diseñar diagramas de defensa. Ninguno de ellos se percató de la mujer que en una mesa cercana les sonrió amigablemente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se convertían en un intenso color amarillo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo de Hogwarts gozaban de una relativa calma a pesar de que innumerables alumnos estaban llenaban los jardines.

Varios profesores paseaban tranquilamente entre todos los adolescentes y pre-adolescentes como normalmente solían hacerlo, pero sus expresiones,

así como la de todos los estudiantes, no eran ni tranquilas ni relajadas. La escuela que representaban había hecho el mayor ridículo de su historia y se había convertido casi en el motivo de burla de otras escuelas de magia, según todas las publicaciones y las noticias recibidas, por no saber cómo educar a sus alumnos para representar una escuela al criticar a los alumnos anfitriones y contradecir abiertamente a sus profesores. También se debía tener en cuenta el desastroso incidente del ataque a un estudiante, miembro de la nobleza de los vampiros, la reacción de sus guardianes y el más que penoso resultado de la exhibición de duelo que habían hecho.

Los dos alumnos de tercer año que habían dejado en ridículo a su escuela se habían convertido en parias entre todos los estudiantes. Ambos habían recibido una reducción de 200 puntos cada uno, detención durante el resto del año escolar y supresión de todos los privilegios que pudieran haber conseguido al iniciar su tercer año escolar.

En esos momentos los dos culpables de semejante ambiente estaban sentados al borde del lado intentando no prestar atención a las furiosas miradas que recibían del resto de los alumnos.

-No sé por qué se ha puesto todos de esta manera –se quejaba el muchacho pelirrojo-, son vampiros. No se puede confiar en los vampiros, son traicioneros y sanguinarios.

La muchacha no decía nada, todavía estaba muy fresca en su memoria la tremenda reprimenda que había recibido de sus padres a los que su jefe de la casa, la profesora Minerva McGonagall, había ido a buscar y la habían esperado en su despacho.

-Y ese profesor enseñando artes oscuras –continuó su compañero-, estaba loco, mira que decir que no tienes una mente brillante siendo la bruja más inteligente de la escuela. No tiene perdón. Debían ponerlo en Azkaban por enseñar artes oscuras a los vampiros. El único vampiro bueno es el vampiro muerto.

-¡Señor Weasley! –tronó la voz de barítono de Severus Snape al lado de unos más que furiosos Minerva McGonagall y Catherine Turner.

Los dos alumnos se giraron en redondo y palidecieron intensamente ante las expresiones de auténtica furia de sus profesores.

-Está visto que el señor Weasley no ha aprendido nada de sus castigos –intervino la jefe de la casa Griffindor-. Veo que no tendré más remedio que quitarle otros 200 puntos.

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡El profesor Dumbledore no se lo permitirá! –el alumno se enfrentó a su profesora.

-¡Silencio! –volvió a tronar la voz del profesor de pociones-. Vamos a ver al director, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos y se ha ganado la expulsión. No creo que el director sea muy benevolente ya que aún está tratando de que su maravillosa representación de esta escuela no manche más el prestigio de Hogwarts que ahora está por los suelos.

Cerca de ellos, sin ser advertido por nadie salvo por Severus Snape, la furiosa y terrorífica figura de Arin tenía sus amarillos ojos clavados en el odiado adolescente. El profesor de pociones estaba seguro de que el alumno en cuestión, si no desaparecía del colegio, sufriría algún accidente no tardando mucho. Su constante animosidad podría convertirse en un peligro para Sendhar mientras estuviera aquí y eso es algo que ningún miembro del clan podía permitir.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Minerva quien agarró a su alumno por una oreja y lo llevó al despacho del director quien, al verlos entrar, reprimió un suspiro de resignación y esperó pacientemente a que sus profesores le pusieran al corriente de lo que había ocurrido.

Dumbledore había perdido su mirada amable de abuelo bonachón y mostraba su apariencia de furia viva. Todos sus planes podían irse de vacaciones eternas si algo como esto pasara a conocimiento de la reina de los vampiros. Mentalmente se quejaba de que Molly Weasley no había sabido educar a su hijo menor. En vez de ayudarle le estaba perjudicando en gran manera.

-Señor Weasley –la voz del director mostraba por primera vez su verdadero tono frío-, sus acciones han traído la desgracia a esta escuela y puesto en peligro a sus todos sus compañeros. Será suspendido durante todo el resto del año escolar. Vuelva a su sala común hasta que sus padres hayan llegado para buscarlo.

-¡Mamá no se lo permitirá! –insistía el estudiante-. Nos prometió que podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos sin represalia alguna y que nos entregaría la mitad de la fortuna Potter.

-¿¡Qué! –Minerva y Severus saltaron de su asiento.

-¡Hará lo que se le ordena! –Dumbledore había tenido ya bastante de aguantar a ese crío mimado.

Aprovechando todo el alboroto que el estudiante estaba haciendo, Severus aprovechó para ponerse en contacto con su reina y todos los miembros del clan. Ahora todos estaban al corriente de lo que pasaba en el interior de los muros del despacho del director.

Cinco segundos más tarde cinco de los vampiros del grupo de Arin ya estaban camino del lugar de residencia de los que estaban conspirando contra la seguridad de su heredero. Nadie amenazaba la seguridad de ningún miembro del clan sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Por desgracia para Severus, no pudo abandonar el despacho del director todo lo deprisa que habría querido. No tuvo más remedio que soportar los gritos de la matriarca Weasley hacia el director por el injusto trato sufrido por su hijo, pero también se percató de las sutiles miradas que le enviaba el patriarca de la familia, miradas que le pedían con urgencia poder hablar con él, a lo que el profesor de pociones respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza que solo Arthur Weasley pudo ver.

Cuando por fin pudo marchar hacia su laboratorio de pociones, dos de sus estudiantes le estaban esperando, Theodore Nott y Blasie Zabini.

-Señor Nott, señor Zabini –saludo con voz monótona, pero sabiendo que sus dos estudiantes no venían solo para tomar el té.

-Señor ¿Podemos hablar con usted en privado? –Theodore Nott fue quien habló.

-Por supuesto, señores –contestó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del laboratorio-, entren.

Ambos estudiantes obedecieron y una vez dentro de los seguros muros de su laboratorio, Severus no tardó en cerrar mágicamente la puerta y poner todo tipo de protecciones que había sabido desde que era súbdito de Rhijal, protecciones que no se enseñaban en Hogwarts y que nadie podía combatir.

-Señor –intervino Theodore al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica-. Mi padre me envió esta carta. Nadie sabe de su contenido salvo Blasie que estaba conmigo cuando la recibí, ambos estamos juntos en esto.

Severus se apresuró a tomar el pergamino y leer la carta que el patriarca Nott envió a su hijo.

_Theodore,_

_Hoy, en una reunión de mortífagos, estábamos esperando la llegada de dos de los miembros trayendo consigo a un rehén, este rehén es, en realidad, un heredero de un poderoso clan vampiro. En su lugar, Severus Snape apareció con los cadáveres de los dos mortífagos. _

_Nadie más se ha dado cuenta, pero Severus ya no es el hombre que siempre era y tengo la impresión de que ahora está relacionado con estos vampiros. No tengo ninguna prueba, pero mis entrañas así me lo dicen._

_Hijo mío, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Ambos sabemos que no saldré con vida de este loco maníaco asesino, si no es a causa de las misiones que nos envía será por su propia mano. Dama Zabini está de acuerdo conmigo, ninguno de los dos sobreviviremos._

_Theodore, quiero que te pongas en contacto con Severus Snape y que te saque de aquí. Nunca he sido un buen padre para ti, ahora que es demasiado tarde, quiero serlo y la única forma que veo es ponerte a salvo. Si puedes intenta salvar también al joven Blasie._

_Amor_

_Tu padre._

_PD. Severus, si estás leyendo esta carta, por favor, salva a mi hijo y al hijo de Dama Zabini, ellos no quieren unirse a este maníaco psicótico y yo no admito que el loco los reclame. Llévalos a la reina de los vampiros, ambos harán orgullosos a cualquiera que los haga hijos suyos. La Noble y Antigua Casa de Nott i la Noble y Antigua Casa de Zabini están en deuda contigo._

El profesor de pociones terminó de leer la carta y doblándola con sumo cuidado se la devolvió a su estudiante.

-¿Ambos están de acuerdo con todo esto?

-Sí, señor –respondieron ambos a la vez.

-El cambio no es muy agradable y el enlace que sentiréis con todos los miembros del clan será algo que no habréis sentido antes.

Ambos estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza y el profesor de pociones curvó levemente sus labios en una más que desconocida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se convertían en un brillante color amarillo, que asustó a los dos adolescentes.

-Necesitáis refuerzo con la asignatura de runas antiguas, os quiero aquí justo después de la última clase.

-Sí, señor –ambos estudiantes respondieron y marcharon hacia su próxima clase.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius Black salió de su habitación en la Mansión Black y a rápidos pasos fue a reunirse con el retrato de su madre.

-Madre –saludó de forma fría.

-La mayor vergüenza de la familia Black –la estridente voz de Walburga llenaba toda la casa- ¿Cuántos traidores tendré que seguir soportando?

-Que yo sepa –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa-, el hijo de la reina Rhijal no es ningún traidor.

Tal como Sirius se esperaba, Walburga Black permaneció en silencio. Desde que había vuelto de su visita a Dumstrang, Sirius se había pasado horas y horas leyendo los diarios de sus antepasados. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando comprobó que muchos habían sido los Black que habían tenido relación con la reina de los sumus puris, llegando a ser un gran honor para la familia el que consiguiera que la poderosa reina vampiro visitara su casa.

-Habla –le urgió su madre.

-Todo comenzó con la visita que hicimos al colegio Dumstrang… -empezó a explicar todo lo sucedido-. Nunca me fie de Dumbledore, por eso le permití usar esta casa, para así recopilar toda la información que pudiera conseguir, para así poder proteger a los Black. Ahora he descubierto que ese desgraciado está tramando el secuestro del hijo de la reina y usarlo para sus fines. Ya he estado con el director de Gringotts y nuestras bóvedas se han trasladado al nivel de máxima seguridad, junto con las de los Potter. Solo alguien con verdadera sangre Black puede acceder. La habitación secreta de tu cuarto está lleno de documentos incriminatorios pero lo más importante ahora es proteger a Sendhar, el hijo de Rhijal.

La reacción de Walburga pilló desprevenido a Sirius Black. La mujer empezó a sonreír cálidamente y con sus ojos llenos de orgullo.

-Hijo mío, verdaderamente eres un Black, el más astuto de toda la familia, incluso a nosotros nos habías engañado con tu fabuloso plan para derrocar a esa escoria y proteger y aumentar el prestigio de la familia Black.

-Esta tarde habrá una reunión de la Orden del Pavo Real –Walburga tuvo que contener una risita ante la expresión de su hijo-, la última que consentiré en esta casa, a no ser que salga a la luz algún plan del viejo loco. Después debo concentrarme en la seguridad de toda la familia y de Sendhar.

-Muy bien pensado, hijo mío. ¡Krecher! –el anciano elfo doméstico se presentó con sus ojos brillando de emoción y un gran respeto por el último Black- Ya has oído lo que el amo Sirius ha dicho. Debes obedecer todas sus instrucciones. Mi hijo es un verdadero y auténtico Black.

-Lo que desea el amo Sirius que Krecher haga –el elfo inclino su cabeza hasta que su nariz rozó el suelo.

-Por ahora hay que seguir engañando a los idiotas. Madre debe seguir chillando cuando aparecen o sospecharán.

-No es difícil de hacer –contestó Walburga con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Krecher, quiero que empieces a limpiar la zona restringida y protegida con la magia de la familia. Si Sendhar se llegara a alojar en la mansión le asignaríamos la habitación de los altos dignatarios –sonrió al ver como su madre asentía a todo lo que decía-. Si los traidores Weasley aparecen, que limpien ellos. Merlín sabe que una vez que me consiga librar de ellos deberemos desinfectar toda la casa de sus grasientas huellas. También deberás poner esto en sus comidas –dijo entregando al elfo un pequeño vial con un líquido blanquecino-. Vamos a hacer que se arrepientan de todo lo que están planeando para con nosotros. También deberás ampliar la magia élfica en las zonas protegidas, sobre todo la biblioteca.

Walburga casi reía al reconocer la poción. Era una variante del Veritaserum, solo que en vez de tener que hacer preguntas para conseguir las respuestas adecuadas, esta poción hacía que los que la ingerían comenzaran a hablar de sus más secretos planes entre unos y otros y no darse cuenta de que lo están haciendo.

-Kracher protegerá a la familia Black y Kracher hará la comida del amo Sirius, Kracher no dejará que la sucia escoria se acerque al amo Sirius.

Si Dumbledore y sus compinches hubiesen visto la malvada sonrisa que los tres habitantes de la casa tenían en sus rostros, habrían empezado a correr y nunca parar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Alen y Amarie miraban con ojos sumamente divertidos como el trío de amigos estaban preparando sus cosas para ser embaladas y preparadas para su viaje a Hogwarts.

Víktor no hacía más que sacar ropa de su armario, examinarla fijamente y luego desecharla y dejarla sobre su cama.

Yuri estaba en el mismo proceso, pero con los zapatos, al final estaba rodeado de botas y zapatos y no se decidía por ninguno.

Sendhar, con la ayuda de Colster mirara un traje, y si estaba indeciso, el vampiro se lo arrebataba de las manos y lo pone dentro de su baúl. Con las botas y los zapatos ocurría tres cuartos de lo mismo.

Al final, la habitación de los tres alumnos estrella de Dumstrang estaba inundada de ropa y zapatos y no había ser vivo que pudiera ver un solo trozo de suelo, de cama, o de sillas libre.

-Yo creía que eran las mujeres las que tenían problemas a la hora de embalar ropa –Namarie a duras penas podía aguantar la risa.

Un fuerte silbido hizo que Sendhar mirara hacia una esquina de la habitación. Seth estaba acurrucada bajo una pequeña mesa para ponerse a salvo de la lluvia de ropa y zapatos.

-/Este ritual de preparación de viajes se está haciendo muy largo. No sabía que ir a otro nido durante un tiempo fuera tan complicado/.

-/No es complicado Seth –contestó Sendhar-, lo que ocurre es que queremos impresionar a esos inglesuchos idiotas que vinieron de visita/

-¿Qué ha dicho? –Víktor quiso saber.

-No entendía la complejidad de nuestros preparativos de viaje y he explicado que es porque queremos impresionar a los ingleses. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a Oliver y a Cedric, pero el rubio ese y los estudiantes más jóvenes, la verdad es que si no los viese de nuevo estaría contento.

-Eso por descontado –intervino Yuri al mismo tiempo que se ponía una de sus capas más lujosas y empezaba a pasear por toda la habitación como si fuera un modelo de pasarela-. Mirad ingleses, mirad, que nunca nos podréis ganar.

Ante las payasadas que hacía su amigo, tanto Sendhar como Víktor no pudieron más que empezar a reír a carcajada limpia al mismo tiempo que los vampiros adultos sonreían abiertamente y negaban con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dijo Alen-, apenas faltan tres horas para poder salir y todavía tenéis que alimentaros.

Los tres amigos se miraron y sonrieron, al mismo tiempo hicieron giros con sus varitas y toda la ropa que tenían voló directamente hacia los baúles que redujeron y se los metieron en los bolsillos de sus capas para luego salir de la habitación y marchar directamente al comedor en donde los integrantes del equipo de duelo ya los estaban esperando para terminar de comer y empezar su viaje.

Nada más entrar en el salón, pudieron apreciar que la distribución de las mesas había cambiado, en el centro de la sala había sido instalada una enorme mesa redonda en donde todos los estudiantes que irían a Hogwarts estarían reunidos.

Hubo un revuelo general entre los estudiantes cuando la figura del profesor Gorsky apareció en el saló y se unió al resto del profesorado.

Casi había terminado la comida cuando Karkaroff se puso en pie.

-Alumnos de Dumstrang –empezó a hablar-. Dentro de una hora los representantes de los alumnos de Dumstrang partirán para Hogwarts para la competición internacional de duelo. Como todos habéis podido comprobar, el profesor Gorsky hoy se ha unido a nosotros. La razón es muy simple, después de la gran amabilidad y respeto mostrado por los alumnos ingleses –risitas de todos los que estaban en el salón-, se ha decidido que es necesario un aporte mayor de seguridad.

Suaves murmullos comenzaron a escucharse.

-Se ha decidido que a Hogwarts también nos acompañaran los profesores Dimitri Gorsky, Serguei Lankorv y Gustav Van Henken. Creo que su presencia pondrá a alguien un poquito más nervioso de lo que ya estará.

Risas generales se oyeron por todo el salón.

-Alumnos de Dumstrang –continuó Karkaroff- Despidan a los estudiantes representantes de esta escuela como realmente se merecen.

Todos los estudiantes, menos los situados en la enorme mesa redonda, se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a aplaudir de forma fuerte y sonora, al mismo tiempo que los diez vampiros adultos que en esos momentos estaban en el colegio se prepararon para escoltar a su heredero hacia el enorme carruaje que había cedido la reina de los vampiros para mayor comodidad de su hijo y de sus compañeros.

-x-x-x-x-x-

La completa totalidad de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban inundando los jardines del colegio de magia y hechicería. Todos ellos vestidos con sus mejores galas para impresionar a los visitantes para formar parte en la competición internacional de duelo.

Hoy se esperaba la llegada de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons de Francia, Salem de Estados Unidos, Dumstrang de Rusia, Imperial de Japón, Danken de Alemania, Tecnomagus de España y Ramses de Egipto.

Todos los alumnos presentes mostraban su entusiasmo y no hacían otra cosa que mirar por todas las posibles rutas posibles por donde sus invitados podrían llegar.

-¿No podrían llegar ya? –protestó el problemático alumno pelirrojo-. Hace frío y tengo hambre.

-¡Cállate Ronald! –Oliver Wood no perdió tiempo en reprender al estudiante. Su semblante no podía negar la ilusión de que sus nuevos amigos estuvieran entre los representantes de Dumstrang y poder verlos de nuevo.

Un repentino rumor hizo que todos miraran hacia el cielo, a lo lejos se vía un carruaje tirado por pegasus que no tardaron en aterrizar. Hagrid, el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas corrió a ocuparse de los imponentes animales. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría ante la perspectiva de poder cuidar a tan maravillosas criaturas.

Una mujer enorme bajó de su interior seguida de quince mujeres jóvenes, todas ellas vestidas de azul.

-¡Señorita Maxime! –Dumbledore se apresuró a saludar a su homólogo francés- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.

-Gracias Albus –contestó la directora con su fuerte acento francés.

-Han sido los primeros en llegar, el resto de colegios no tardará en hacernos compañía.

Justo en ese momento una luz brillante apareció frente a ellos que poco a poco se fue agrandando hasta convertirse en una gran esfera luminosa que progresivamente fue apagándose revelando a un alto hombre rubio de elevada estatura, también acompañado de quince estudiantes. Los alumnos de la escuela Danken de Alemania habían llegado.

-¡Hoffman! –Dumbledore volvió a apresurar sus pasos –Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.

-Gracias Albus –respondió el director alemán sin apenas acento de pronunciación.

Un fuerte rumor procedente del lago hizo que todos volvieran sus cabezas. Una típica embarcación de la época faraónica descansaba ahora sobre sus aguas y un hombre muy mayor descendió suavemente por la pasarela seguido por sus quince alumnos.

-Director Ahmon, bienvenido a Hogwarts

-Gracias director de Hogwarts –sonrió el anciano director de la escuela Ramsés sin estrechar la mano que Dumbledore le tendía, pero inclinando su cabeza según la etiqueta de saludo egipcio.

Un nuevo brillo en los jardines hizo que todos volvieran a prestar atención. El brillo de color blanco fue extendiéndose gradualmente hasta quedar en una perfecta forma rectangular, convirtiéndose en una puerta de color oscuro nada más desaparecer su luz. Para asombro de todos, la puerta se abrió y un hombre japonés muy anciano la atravesó seguido por sus estudiantes.

-¡Director Khobayashi! –Dumbledore se acercó al director de la academia Imperial de Japón, esta vez tuvo mucho cuidado en no ofrecer su mano para el saludo. Era muy bien sabido que la cultura japonesa tenía unas normas protocolarias muy estrictas.

El estridente sonido de una bocina hizo que todos los presentes miraran al cielo. Un enorme autobús estaba descendiendo hacia los jardines a una amplia zona que estaba completamente vacía.

Los alumnos que no eran sangre pura reconocieron rápidamente ese medio de transporte mientras el resto miraban el extraño objeto con la boca abierta ya que no sabían lo que esa máquina monstruosa podía ser.

De su interior no tardó en bajar un hombre de pelo negro y aire alegre. Los componentes de Salem miraban los alrededores de forma divertida y negando con la cabeza.

-Walter, amigo mío –saludó Dumbledore- dime,¿ hay algo que tus alumnos no encuentran adecuado?

-No Albus, solo miran divertidos ante lo primitivo y anticuado que ven tus instalaciones.

El director de Hogwarts tuvo que contenerse la rabia ante le claro insulto que los americanos les habían dado, maldecía el momento en que el ministerio invitó a los yanquis.

Un ruido ensordecedor hizo que todos los presentes se taparan los oídos y miraran de nuevo al cielo.

Una especie de pájaro pero hecho de metal, un avión reconocible por los alumnos criados en el mundo muggle, pasaba por encima de las instalaciones del colegio y comenzó su descenso vertical hasta posarse al lado del autobús de Salem.

Una rampa salió de un lateral del pájaro de metal y una mujer de mediana edad, con cabellos sumamente negros y ojos marrones descendía para reunirse a ellos.

-Usted debe ser la nueva directora del Tecnomagus –saludó Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que un fuerte brillo inundaba sus ojos.

-Así es, director Dumbledore –respondió afirmativamente la mujer- Soy Ariana Rojas y si continua intentando entrar en mi mente no tendré más remedio que usar uno de mis hechizos de castración.

El brillo desapareció instantáneamente de los ojos de Dumbledore, era la primera vez que alguien había descubierto sus intentos de legimancia.

-Hola Ariana, me alegro mucho de volver a verte –saludó el americano-, veo que habéis terminado de mejorar vuestro más moderno medio de transporte.

-Hola Walter –sonrió la española-, no nos llamamos Tecnomagus solo por adorno.

Ambos empezaron a reír amigablemente hasta que varios rugidos pudieron oírse. Todos los presentes elevaron sus miradas y sus rostros perdieron todo el color que poseían.

Un gigantesco carruaje tirado por cuatro dragones, Ridgebacks noruegos, y escoltado por más de una docena de hipogrifos con sus respectivos jinetes se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Los alumnos comenzaron a gritar y Hagrid corrió lo más rápido que podía para indicar el lugar donde podían posarse en el suelo.

Una vez ya en tierra, los cuatro dragones comenzaron a rugir y a lanzar bocanadas de fuego al aire hasta que un hombre alto y pelirrojo se apeó del carruaje y comenzó a acariciar a las bestias, haciendo que se calmaran. Acto seguido Igor Kakkaroff, sus tres profesores y sus alumnos descendieron a la vista de todos.

Dumbledore palideció más intensamente al reconocer a los vampiros de la reina Rhijal. Este detalle no estaba previsto en sus planes. Con los vampiros adultos sería muy difícil acercarse al hijo de la reina. Además, los tres profesores de Dumstrang eran los que habían puesto muy nerviosos a los aurores y a Severus. Tendría que ir con mucho cuidado.

El grupo de recién llegados se acercó al resto de profesores y se pusieron en línea recta para saludar. Un joven de cabellos negros miró a los presentes. Sus ojos de color amarillo y sus colmillos a máxima longitud hicieron adivinar su identidad.

Sendhar había llegado a Hogwarts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hola amigos. Estoy viva y prueba de ello es este capítulo nuevo de la historia "El Heredero". Muchas cosas han pasado y muchos acontecimientos que me han obligado a estar fuera de poder escribir. Una muy grave lesión que ha costado intervenciones quirúrgicas y dolorosa rehabilitación han sido una de las causas.

Os agradezco de todo corazón todos los comentarios que me animaban a continuar que me habéis estado enviando.

Gracias Ruben por tus correos, muchísimas gracias a Ariadna, Genesis Roxanna, Pat Zabri y Marla66 por sus correos de apoyo. Me han ayudado muchísimo, os lo aseguro.

Intentaré actualizar rápido, pero no os puedo prometer nada, tengo muchísimas cosas por hacer y por desgracia, poco tiempo para poder hacerlas.

Un beso y un abrazo enormes para todos. Os adoro.


End file.
